I never knew (Adopted)
by LivePuckabrinaToTheFullest
Summary: Before the girls came to ferryport landing, they had a history. A long one, in fact. When Puck discovers a box that unlocks Sabrina's memories... well, he opens it. This is the story of how Sabrina got her title. The Queen Of Sneaks.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the sisters Grimm… unfortunately. **

**Authors Note: So, this is my first chapter continuing 'I never knew', if you have any feedback, great!**

**Also, the only thing I'm going to change is this is after the Everafter War. So, Puck and Sabrina are currently sixteen (Really, Sabrina was born in 1998!) And Daphne is twelve (She was born in 2002.) Red is at camp, and her parents are in New York with Basil.**

**Is that okay?**

"Wake up, girls! It's the day of the sacrifice!"

Ms. Longdon's voice rang around the room sharply, making the bruise on Sabrina's cheek throb even more. She rolled over and bumped into Daphne, who yawned sleepily. "My back hurts." Daphne complained. "Mine too." Sabrina muttered, sitting up.

Yesterday, Daphne had spotted something that looked suspiciously like blood. The girls decided that they would be better off on the floor.

They heard Ms. Longdon's footsteps grow dimmer as she went downstairs.

"Daphne, so you understand the plan."

"Yup."

"Great. Let's do this."

Sabrina and Daphne crept downstairs and peeked into the living room. "Woah." Sabrina heard Daphne whisper beside her, eyes wide. Sabrina nodded and raised a finger to her lips.

Ms. Longdon was sharpening a wicked- looking knife, almost 4 inches long. In a cage, not far away from where Sabrina stood, a bunny whimpered in it's cage.

"Oh, that poor bunny! This lady is horrible, Sabrina!" Daphne whispered. She slipped her hand into Sabrina's, and Sabrina could feel Daphne trembling. "It's okay, Daphne. We'll be out of here by tonight."

"**I need to get her number. Do you think she'll adopt me?" Puck asked, turning to Sabrina. **

**Sabrina looked horrified. "What? You want to kill innocent animals? And, I don't think she'll be adopting anyone anytime soon." **

"**Ugh. I could've been free of you and saving your sorry butt all the time." Puck sighed, as if he knew his dream had been hopeless, and turned back to the screen.**

"Now, look. You have to say this-" Ms. Longdon pointed to Daphne. "Oh, oh, heavens! Accept our sacrifice, and keep Ms. Longdon safe at all times."

Then Ms. Longdon pointed a pale finger at Sabrina. "You! Say, 'Oh, please, accept our sacrifice. Keep the house safe, for this animals' life." Daphne glanced at Sabrina, her eyes wide.

"We'll have to do the sacrifice in the bathroom." Ms. Longdon shuddered. "Come on, you two." She grabbed the bunny's cage in one hand, and handed Sabrina the knife. Sabrina almost toppled over from the weight.

They followed the crazy lady up the stairs, and they stopped in front of the washroom. Sabrina nodded at Daphne, and the little girl nodded back. With a trembling hand, Ms. Longdon pushed open the bathroom door with a _squeeak. _

She flipped on the light, and Sabrina almost lost her breakfast. Dead bodies of animals littered the floor- she spotted a deer on it's back, it's throat slit open and eyes wide open and glassy. Daphne let out a small cry.

"**I'm going to lose my breakfast. Wait- I didn't have breakfast!" Puck said nastily. Sabrina glared at him, itching to reach for her spare knife. "Shut it, Stinkpot." She warned.**

**Daphne whimpered, and hugged Sabrina, burying her head in Sabrina's shoulder. **

Ms. Longdon snatched the bunny from it's cage, and held it by the throat. She reached out a hand for the knife.

"Now!" Sabrina yelled.

Daphne landed a kick to Ms. Longdon's stomach, sending the lady toppling into the bathtub. Her head hit the shower button, and water came spraying down, splattering the girl's t- shirts.

"AH! The Evil forces are attacking!" Ms. Longdon screamed. "Your crazy!" Sabrina shouted.

"Let's go!" Sabrina grabbed Daphne's hand and ran for the door. Ms. Longdon got up, and then slipped on the water. "Evil… forces." She gasped. "Get away from us you pysho!" Daphne cried.

Daphne was tugging on Sabrina's arm, leading her towards the door. Ms. Longdon wouldn't answer. She cowered in fear, shivering.

Sabrina wanted to say sorry, wanted to- No. Ms. Longdon obviously deserved it.

Without so much as a glance, Sabrina let the door swing shut behind her, and she locked it with cold but steady fingers.

She held the little bunny by it's tummy, and they raced out of the bathroom. Sabrina locked the door, and they ran upstairs to get their suitcases.

"**Oh, **_**lieblings, **_**you did all this by yourself?" Granny Relda said, and she pulled the two of them into a hug. **

"**Yes." Her voice was hardly heard. **

"Sabrina, I'm scared." Daphne said quietly, as they splashed through the pouring rain. "It's okay, Daph. We'll just stop… somewhere, for a little while." Sabrina reasoned. The bunny of Daphne's shoulder was trembling from head to toe, so Daphne hugged it to her chest.

"It's going to be okay, Robbie." Daphne whispered.

"Robbie?"

"Yeah! I like it, don't you?"

"**You named a rabbit, **_**Robbie?**_" **Uncle Jake asked in disbelief. "Yeah, what's wrong?" Daphne asked, confused. **

Sabrina sighed, and they ducked under a tree. It was curved bending down like a shield to protect them from the rain. Sabrina knew it was dangerous to sleep there, during a storm, but it's wasn't like they had a choice.

She pulled out the only blanket they had received from their apartment, and the girls snuggled under it. The bunny laid in the middle, snuggling against Daphne.

Sabrina closed her eyes, trying to sleep. It was pretty much impossible to sleep on pines, with rocks and sticks poking her back.

The fear that she had held back for Daphne was a tight in her chest. What if her parents really did leave her? But why would they do that? What if they were hurt? She wanted to scream that it wasn't fair, but she could sense Daphne wasn't asleep. There was no use trying to put pressure on her little sister.

She had to protect Daphne. That was the only thing she was sure of now.


	2. Mr Dennison

Mr. Dennison- Girls claimed he made them sleep in his truck

**Disclaimer: I do not own the sisters grimm**

"Where are we going, Sabrina?" Daphne asked, with a sorrowful face. Earlier that morning, the girls had woken up to find _Robbie _gone. Daphne had been heartbroken, and she still was.

"We're going back to the orphanage." Sabrina said. She held her sisters hand tightly, as they walked through the busy streets of New York.

"What?! That place is awful, Sabrina. Why are we going back?"

"Because… where else can we go?" Sabrina had thought all morning of the answer to that question. They had no relatives, and if they're family friends hadn't offered to adopt or help them before, why would they now?

"Fine. And just so you know, I'm hungry."

Sabrina ignored her little sister, and she glared at a man who bumped into them. "Watch it." He growled. Sabrina hurried Daphne along, and finally they stopped at the orphanage. "I don't want to go in there." Daphne whimpered.

"I don't either, but what either choice do we have, Daph?"

She pressed the doorbell, and someone opened the door right away.

Unfortunately, it had to be Ms. Smirt.

"**Why is she always behind doors?" Puck complained. "I mean, when we were 12, she appeared twice every time we opened the door!" **

"**You make no sense at all, Puck." **

"**That's how I roll." **

**Even Mr. Canis rolled his eyes. **

"Of course. I got the call from Ms. Longdon. I have to say, I'm very disapointed. You locked her in a bathroom and threatened to kill her. I'm going to have to tell the government about this." Ms. Smirt said.

"She said her toliet was haunted! And she wanted to sacrifice a poor bunny!" Daphne cried.

Ms. Smirt pursed her lips. "Lies. Tell me more of them, and I'll wash your mouth with soup." She turned on her heel and started walking. "Well? What are you waiting for?" She snapped.

Sabrina led Daphne inside, and took off the little girl's coat for her.

"Go straight to your room. If I see you wandering around, I will personally-"

"Ms. Smirt! Molly's pulling my hair!" A red- headed girl shrieked, running out to the hallway. Ms. Smirt scowled. "Debbie, Sophia, go to your rooms."

"My name is Sabrina, by the way." Sabrina snapped, as they passed Ms. Smirt in the hall.

"Ew." Sabrina pinched her nose, pushing her bowl of 'Sunday Special' towards the counter. "I don't want this."

"Come on, Sabrina, this tastes great!" Daphne gulped. "Yuck, Daphne." Sabrina shuddered, as she went back to her seat beside her sister. "You like _everything." _Daphne glared at her, before going back to eating.

"Are the Grimms here?" Ms. Helpin, a fat and rude supervisor asked. "Here!" Sabrina said, grabbing Daphne's wrist and pulling her up.

"Come with me. We have a foster parent here who wants to see you." Ms. Helpin snapped. Under her breath she muttered, "heaven knows why." The kids in the cafeteria starred as the girls shuffled past. Some starred with jealousy, some with bemusement, and some with hate.

Yes, the girls had made many enemies in the orphanage.

"Here we are." A gruff voice said from the front of the truck. The door to the back of the pick- up truck opened, and sunlight burst in. "Come on."

They stepped out of the truck to step into some mud. "Ew." Daphne said, stomping to dry grass. "Ew." Sabrina agreed, splashing over to where Daphne was standing. "This here is my home, you better behave nicely." Mr. Dennison growled. His eyes were bloodshot red, and he had a short beard and bushy mustache. The little hair on his hand was neatly brushed, and he wore a suit.

"**Jacob, what on earth are you doing?" Granny Relda sighed. Uncle Jake's head snapped up. He had been leaning over something, and muttering to himself. This had been going on for about twenty minutes, and Daphne decided that they should choose someone to ask Uncle Jake if he was going crazy. It turned out to be Granny Relda.**

"**Um, are you okay, Jake?" Granny said. Puck snickered, and Sabrina smacked him. "Of course! I'm just looking for a cure to get out of this place." Uncle Jake explained. He cast a nervous look at the walls.**

"**Oh, I forgot. Poor you. Claustrophobic." **

**Mr. Canis chuckled and Sabrina and Puck burst out laughing. **

"**What does Cla- claw- strop- fobic mean?" Daphne asked. "It's means when you can't stand being in small places." Sabrina explained, between laughter. "Well, I don't think it's funny. Don't laugh at uncle Jake, guys." Daphne pouted.**

**She walked over to where Uncle Jake was sitting and patted him on the shoulder. "It's okay, uncle Jake. No one cares that your afraid of small places."**

At the orphanage, Mr. Dennison had said yes to taking care of the girls before he even saw them. Ms. Smirt had shuffled them to the truck, and had pinched their shoulders as a goodbye. Sabrina was sure she would have bruises in the morning.

" Now, take off your shoes right here." Mr. Dennison pointed to a 'Welcome' mat right outside of the door. Daphne glanced at Sabrina, and Sabrina shrugged. She slipped off her shoes, and waited.

Mr. Dennison held a spray bottle of a splashy blue liquid as he stomped over to them. "Stand still and close your eyes." He muttered. Sabrina raised her eyebrows. What was this guy going to do to her? "Just do it." Daphne whispered to her, slipping her small hand into Sabrina's. Sabrina nodded, a crease appearing over her eyebrows.

They closed their eyes.

A sticky substance was sprayed all over them, and Sabrina shrieked. "Stay still!" Mr. Dennison boomed.

"**Oh my god, what was he doing?" Granny Relda asked. **

"**I think he was spraying **_**windex **_**on the children." Mr. Canis explained.**

"**Ew! So that's what it was?" Sabrina shuddered. **

"Open your eyes now." Mr. Dennison said. The girls opened their eyes, wincing. "Yucko." Daphne muttered, poking her skin.

"Now…" Mr. Dennison mumbled. He disappeared around the house. "What do you think he's doing?" Daphne asked. "No idea." Sabrina said, truthfully.

Mr. Dennison returned with a hose in his hand.

"Stand still." He said again.

"God, no." Sabrina groaned.

Mr. Dennison turned the hose on, and it went on full blast. It sprayed the girls with icy cold water.

"STOP!" Daphne yelled.

The water slowly turned to a trickle. "Sparkly clean." Mr. Dennison said approvingly. He slipped past Daphne and Sabrina, and opened the door. "Come in." He said impatiently. Sabrina and Daphne shared a look. "Um, 'kay?" Sabrina said, stepping inside. Daphne followed.

"Wow?"

Daphne looked around in wonder. The house ceiling reached Mr. Dennison's head, and the walls were painted a boring peach colour. There was two black leather sofas, and a flat screen t.v. on the wall. The kitchen was so clean that the counter top shined.

"**Must be torture for you to live there." Puck shuddered. "I would go crazy after a few days!" **

"**We do not need your side comments, Puck." Granny Relda said. Puck chuckled. "Of course you do! If I wasn't here-"**

"**We wouldn't be in this mess." Sabrina finished harshly. Puck guiltily looked away.**

"Come." Mr. Dennison led them to the stairs, and they stomped up them. The doors to all the rooms were open, and Sabrina could see queen sized beds in every room. "This the washroom." He stopped outside of a a blue door. Sabrina winced at her memory of bathrooms. The peeked inside, and thankfully, there wasn't one dead animal body on the floor.

"Where's our room?" Daphne asked.

"You don't have a room." Mr. Dennison snapped.

"What? Where are we going to sleep? In your truck?" Sabrina said sarcastically.

"That's exactly where you're going to sleep." Mr. Dennison replied.

"The only reason I hired you two is to keep this house clean. And for you to make food for me." Mr. Dennison said.

Sabrina didn't reply.

She already had a plan.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I took so long. I'm going to post another author's note later, but for now, hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	3. escape

The whole week, the girls cooked and cleaned for Mr. Dennison. And everyday, Mr. Dennison ate and then went up to his room or out to town.

One night, when the girls were in bed *ahem* in the back of the truck, Daphne asked,

"Sabrina, you have a plan, right?"

Sabrina frowned in the dark. "Yeah, of course."

"Can you tell me what it is?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because, I can't."

"Why not?" Daphne pressed again.

"Be-" Sabrina was interrupted by a soft snore. Her little sister had fallen asleep. Smiling, Sabrina covered Daphne with a blanket and leaned against the back of the truck, staring at the stars. She wondered where her parents were, if they were hurt or in danger, or if they were enjoying themselves without the girls… or if they were dead?

Sabrina winced, and turned onto her side, for another night of restless sleep.

"I'm going to spend the day in my room. I'll be down for dinner. Don't bother me." Mr. Dennison grunted.

"But, Mr. Dennison, we need new clothes. Mine are getting dirty, and they're starting to rip." Daphne said softly.

"Like I'd waste my money on a couple of brats like you!" Mr. Dennison said. He stomped up the stairs to his room, and slammed the door.

Sabrina's jaw hardened as she put the plates away. Today was the day they made their escape.

Sabrina waited in the living room, waited for Mr. Dennison's footsteps. Finally, she heard them, walking towards the bathroom upstairs. She heard the bathroom door close, and crept upstairs. The door to his room was slightly ajar.

She stepped inside, and wrinkled her nose. The room was perfect- no mess, not even a speck of dust. The bed was nicely made and it looked like no one had ever been in it.

Sabrina opened Mr. Dennison's closet door, keeping her ears strained for any movement down the hall. She reached up and grabbed the truck keys that hung on the hook. Then she heard the bathroom door open, and her eyes widened in fear. She spotted the bed, and slid under the canvas, closing her eyes and hoping Mr. Dennison didn't see her.

She could see Mr. Dennison's wrinkled old feet stop by the bed. And suddenly, she heard a thump, and her eyes widened again .Mr. Dennison was changing! She bit her lip and closed her eyes, ignoring the hairy legs that stood very close to the bed.

"**OH MY GOSH." Daphne said, her eyes widening very much like Sabrina's. **

"**I didn't even know that happened!" **

**Puck was rolling around on the floor, laughing. Uncle Jake was doing the same thing. **

Mr. Dennison pulled on some flannel pajamas, and she heard the bed creak, as he stepped into it. A few seconds later, Sabrina heard snores.

She let out a sigh of relief, and snuck out, closing the door lightly behind her.

Sabrina raced down the stairs, and stopped by Daphne, who was washing the dishes. "I'm going to tell you my plan now." Sabrina said. She dangled the keys in front of Daphne's face. "Okay, so…"

"This is crazy." Daphne whispered, as the girls crept around, laying mouse traps everywhere. "I think we could get arrested for this. No, I'm pretty sure _we are_ going to get arrested for this."

"Stop being such a baby." Sabrina snapped, as she laid down the last mouse trap. "Besides, we can't get arrested. We're not 12 yet."

"What's all this ruckus about?" Mr. Dennison grumbled, stomping downstairs. "It's 3 in the afternoon, for heaven's sake-" He stopped when he spotted the girls. "What are you-" He stepped forward again.

"_AH! OWWW!" _Mr. Dennison began hopping around, the mouse traps snapping at him all at once. He swore a long series of curses, and Sabrina covered Daphne's ears.

"Now!" Sabrina yelled, and the girls ran outside, slamming the door shut behind them.

"YOU BRATS! COME HERE OR-" There was a swishing sound, and Sabrina knew Mr. Dennison had stepped on the trap that caused the bucket of orange juice the girls had set up above the doorway to the living to fall.

The girls ran toward the truck, and Sabrina got in the drivers seat. Daphne quickly hopped into the passenger seat, her eyes wide.

"THIS IS CRAZY!" She cried.

"Have any other smart ideas?" Sabrina snapped, as she stuck the key into the engine. Daphne pursed her lips and crossed her arms.

"Look, Daphne. I promise we're not going to die doing this." Sabrina said slowly. "Right now, I need you to work the pedals for me. Please."

Daphne sighed, as if giving up. "Fine."

"**YOU DROVE A TRUCK?" Granny cried, her face red.**

"**We did not. You'll see, Granny." Daphne promised.**

"**I never knew that you could play a good prank." Puck said ruefully.**

**Sabrina glared at him for the millionth time. "I did it to save us! We didn't mean to hurt him… that much." **

**She hated watching this again, remembering the past.**

**She hated it a lot.**

She went down on her knees, and slammed down on the gas pedal. The girls screamed as the truck raced forward, breaking down the fence. Quickly, Daphne slammed down on the brake this time, and the car truck lurched to a stop.

"We're going to die, and they'll throw our bodies in prison!" Daphne shrieked.

Sabrina tried to calm her little sister. "We will not die Daphne. Don't you worry."

Daphne slowly pressed her hand on the gas pedal, and the car drove forward slowly. Sabrina turned the steering wheel, and the truck made a full turn, sending Daphne skidding into the radio.

"We're going to die, ohmygosh, we're going to die!" Daphne sobbed.

By now, Mr. Dennison had come outside, marching towards the truck.

Sabrina made a split decision. "Come on, then." She said. "We're taking the subway."

**Disclaimer: I do not own the sisters grimm**

She grabbed the change in a little cubby, and the girls burst out of the truck.

"Sorry!" Daphne shouted, as the girls ran. Mr. Dennison stared at them, shocked, as the girls ran past him and out of the yard. By the time they were about 9 blocks away, they heard Mr. Dennison's cry of anger.

Sabrina shuddered, but kept on running.

**Hey guys! I am so sorry- again- about the late update. I had a science, math and history test last week, and I had to study. Once again, I'm sorry. I hope this chapter was okay. I did my best. That's it for now. Bye guys :)**


	4. The Johnsons

**Disclaimer: I do not own the sisters grimm **

A week later, a couple came, requesting 2 girls. Sabrina and Daphne had returned to the orphanage by then, and it was just their luck that they happened to be passing right by Ms. Smirt's office.

"Oh, right there!" A short women, with mousy brown hair, and small, beady black eyes said, pointing at the girls.

"Those girls are _perfect."_

Sabrina could sense the false sweetness in the short women's words, and she shook her head at Ms. Smirt. "We're not going home with her." Sabrina snapped.

"Oh, Sabrina, here loves to joke!" Ms. Smirt said, as she walked over to the girls and pinched Sabrina's cheek. Her nails dug into Sabrina's skin, and Ms. Smirt leaned in to whisper in Sabrina's ear. "Your going to go with her, if you like it or not."

She straightened, and turned to the short lady.

"Yes, they'll go with you. So, Mr. Johnson is waiting in the car?"

"Yes, he is."

"Finally, one sicko who's married." Sabrina muttered under her breath.

The girls followed Ms. Johnson out to the front of the orphanage. Ms. Smirt trailed behind them, squeezing their shoulders, probably as a warning.

The car was a black honda, pretty new.

A tall, balding man with a sweaty aura about him, stepped out of the drivers seat. "These are the girls?" He asked, nodding toward Sabrina and Daphne.

"Yes." Mrs. Johnson replied. "Girls, this is Mr. Johnson."

Sabrina and Daphne replied with blank stares. After a few still moments, Daphne said,

"He needs to lay low on the donuts."

Ms. Smirt chuckled nervously, and stepped forward. She squeezed the girls shoulders, her nails digging into their skin.

"I told you, these girls are such jokers! Ha- ha." Ms. Smirt forced a smile.

"I'm serious." Daphne said.

Sabrina snorted, and gave her sister's hand a squeeze.

"Well, we better be going." Mrs. Johnson said nervously as she ushered the girls into the car.

"What about our stuff?" Sabrina cried.

"Mr. Johnson will pick it up later." Mrs. Johnson promised. She settled herself into the passenger seat, and Sabrina glared at the back Mrs. Johnson's head.

The drive was short, since the Johnsons lived in a building a block away.

Sabrina smiled to herself. Escaping would be easy.

"**OH MY GOSH!" Daphne screamed loudly. All heads turned towards her. "FOOD!" She said, pointing towards a table that had not been there five minutes ago.**

"**Oh boy!" Puck cried, running towards the table. Daphne reached it first, and she dove her hands into a big pumpkin pie. **

"**Be careful, it might be poison!" Sabrina said, running to Daphne's side. Daphne rolled her eyes, licking her fingers one by one. **

"**It's not. Or else, I would've been dead by now." Daphne said.**

**Sabrina shivered to herself. She hated when Daphne talked about **_**death **_**easily. It made Sabrina uneasy that her sister cared so little for her life, or seemed to.**

"**Hey, this is pretty good." Uncle Jake had picked up a waffle, and he shoved the rest of it into his mouth. "Iwonwerwoomawdethis." Uncle Jake said, as he tried to swallow. **

"**I don't care who made this- all I want is the recipe!" Daphne said happily. This time, Sabrina rolled her eyes.**

"**Puck, your making a mess." Sabrina complained, as some of the pie dripped onto her shoes. **

**Puck flashed her a grin, and his mouth was full of food. Sabrina gagged, looking away. "Thawtsmyjwob." He said. **

The Johnsons lived in a 2 bedroom apartment, which was pretty small. Mrs. Johnson ushered them inside, and when Sabrina heard the familiar sound of the lock turning, trapping them in the apartment, her heart did an unexpected jump of fear.

"Now, girls." Mr. Johnson said, stepping into the living room.

"That is the radiator." He pointed towards a regular sized heater.

"Why do we need to know where the radiator is?" Daphne asked.

"I'm sorry we have to do this." Mrs. Johnson said, with a frown.

"Do what?" Sabrina asked. She took a catious step back, her hand in Daphne's.

"This." Mr. J. took out two pairs of handcuffs, and Daphne gasped.

He moved forward, and grabbed Sabrina's wrist. She let go of Daphne's hand, and pummeled Mr. J with her fist. It had no effect on Mr. Johnson, whatsoever and he smoothly handcuffed her to the radiator.

"LET ME GO, YOU PSYCHOPATH!" Sabrina screamed. She tried to kick Mr. J, but he stepped out of reach with a sly smile on his face. Besider her, Daphne was handcuffed to the radiator as well.

Mrs. Johnson smiled, without a hint of regret in it.

"I'm sorry, but it's necessary!"

"WHAT?" Sabrina and Daphne cried loudly.

"Well, you see, me and Mr. Johnson are scientists… or used to be, before they kicked us out."

Mrs. Johnson let out a sigh. "Well, then, we decided we should adopt kids- and use them as our experiment projects. We're trying to learn how make a serum for undeniable strength!"

"And if it doesn't work?" Sabrina asked, and her heart did a fearful leap.

"Well, then, you die of course!"

**Hey, hey, hey! Do you guys like my cover/ title photo? I made it on pic collage all by myself. Yay me! **

**So, here's a pleasent surprise. Since this chapter is short, dumb and stupid, I will post a longer chapter, really long, don't worry :p, and I update it this Sunday! I hope you guys are happy by this bit of news. I promise that if I am not able to update this Sunday, then I'll post 3 chapters this week. How does that sound? **

**I totally love you guys for the reviews. They make me smile. Thanks a lot. **

**Bye 3**


	5. The Handcuff Lock

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm**

Sabrina tugged on her handcuff till her wrist started to bleed. She winced, and looked over to where Daphne was snoozing.

Sabrina frowned. How could her sister sleep through something as serious as this?

She slumped to the ground in defeat. She wasn't able to keep her promise to herself, and most importantly to Daphne.

Sabrina could hear weird sounds from the next bedrooms, sounds of things exploding, and glasses breaking. She was surprised their neighbours hadn't come running at the weird sounds.

She straightened up as Mrs. Johnson approached, wearing glasses to protect her eyes. "The formula will be finished in a day. It should be ready tomorrow night."

She said, using one polished fingernail to push her safety goggles up on her nose. "What am I supposed to do about that?" Sabrina said warily. Mrs. Johnson giggled. "Be ready."

**"She's weird." Puck observed. Sabrina glared at him and told him to shut up. This had especially been one of the worst experiences that she had.**

**Granny Relda looked horrified. She rushed over to Sabrina and checked her for bruises that were long gone. Then she moved to Daphne, who had dozed off an hour ago. Sabrina herself was very tired.**

**She was tired of everyone seeing her personal life. She was tired of Granny Relda saying sorry, and she was tired of Uncle Jake's worried looks, and most of all, she was tired of Puck.**

**Suddenly, she was filled with unexplainable energy, and she lunged at Puck.**

It was midnight, and Sabrina had just fallen asleep.

_In her dream, Sabrina was walking through a hallway filled with lock doors. The only thing Sabrina could think of was an exit, and finally she found one._

_She turned the knob, to discover it was locked. She banged her head against it, a gnawing pain in her stomach._

_An impossible idea filled her mind, and Sabrina decided there was no other option other than to use it. She took the bobby pin clipping her bangs back, and slid it into the lock._

_She felt around with it, for what finally felt like an enternity. Finally she heard a click, and the door swung open. Standing in the doorway were her parents._

Sabrina awoke with a gasp, her face wet with tears.

The pain of the handcuffs had dulled to a throb, but the pain of her parents leaving her was as fresh as ever.

**"Woah!" Puck said, as he tried to dodge Sabrina. Sabrina caught him by the back of his shirt, and turned him so that he faced her.**

**"I hate you!" She screeched, pummelling him with her fists. **

**"Ow, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry-" He said. **

**Uncle Jake pulled Sabrina back from Puck, with the help of Mr. Cabins. Sabrina was mortified to discover her face was wet with tears.**

**Puck looked miserable as he stared at his hands.**

Sabrina stared at the ceiling for a very long time, before it clicked. Her dream had been a message to her...

She quickly fumbled for the bobby pin in her hair. It slid out, tugging on a few dirty strands of her blonde hair as it came out.

Daphne, who had been staring at the bowl of fruits, a few meters from them, turned to Sabrina.

"What are you doing?" She asked, leaning over to where Sabrina was. Sabrina had slipped the bobby into the handcuff lock, and she was now twisting it around.

It took a long time for them to hear a 'click' but it finally came and then handcuff slipped off Sabrina's hand.

She had no time to feel happy for herself. She moved onto Daphne's handcuff, and unlocked it.

"We have to go now!" Sabrina muttered, keeping her eyes on the room door where the experiments were happening.

"We don't know when Mrs. Johnson could emerge again to brag."

Daphne nodded, and rubbed her wrists which were splotched with bruises. Sabrina winced and led Daphne to the door.

She quickly turned the lock, looking behind her. Then she and Daphne slipped out.

Unfortunately, the apartment door was quite heavy and made of wood, so it slipped out of Sabrina's grasp and shut with a loud BANG.

Daphne's eyes widened, and Sabrina grabbed her hand. They heard furious curses inside the house, as Mr and Mrs. Johnson realized that they were gone. Sabrina could hear them thundering towards the door-

"Sabrina, come on!" Daphne whispered, and they ran down the hallway. Sabrina desperately pressed the elevator button, and then smiled when she saw the door to the stairwell.

"Come on." She whispered to Daphne, and they took off

running downstairs. Sabrina couldn't hear the Johnsons, so she breathed a sigh of relief, and then continued running downstairs.

They tore out of the stairwell once they reached the first floor, and Sabrina and Daphne stopped, breathing for air.

"I was so scared." Daphne said, her eyes filling with tears, once she got over the shock over it all.

"But you saved me, like the amazing big sis, you are! Thank you, thank you!" Daphne cried, hugging Sabrina

Sabrina grinned down at her sister, and led her out of the building.

"Don't worry, I'm here for you." Sabrina said, truthfully. The girls walked hand in hand to the orphanage, and towards Ms. Smirts wrath.

**Hey! I'm so sorry, it has been a month since i updated. I was trying to figure out how to post a chapter on my iPod, it's pretty hard. This chapter was a little intense, more than I meant it to be, but I swear, since I have two weeks off, a make- up chapter is just around the corner! I'm also starting a new story- don't worry, I'll keep updating this one- it's called 'The Missing Years' and it's about Sabrina's life after the council of mirrors to the first , maybe second epilogue. Maybe even farther than that! That's all I have to say for now... Bye guys 3 :)**


	6. Orphanage problems

"Girls? I have decided your punishment." Ms. Smirt appeared in the doorway, a smirk on her face. "Come with me."

Sabrina stood up from her bunk bed and Daphne came down from hers. Sabrina scowled at Ms. Smirt, and grabbed Daphne's hand.

Every single orphan's eye was on Sabrina and Daphne. At the doorway, Sabrina turned around and glared at them. The orphans looked away guiltily, and with a satisfied smirk, Sabrina left the room.

"Girls, you have run away from houses _three _times now." Ms. Smirt stopped outside of the bathroom and scowled at the Grimm sisters. "So your punishment must be rough." She stopped, wiping her forehead dramatically.

Sabrina rolled her eyes.

Ms. Smirt took out two toothbrushes, one blue, one yellow.

"Your going to use these toothbrushes and scrub the bathroom floors, clean! And also the toliates."

Ms. Smirt opened the bathroom door, shoved the girls inside, dropped the toothbrushes on the floor, and then shut the door.

"Have fun!" She called from the other side. Sabrina scowled at the door, and then moved to pick up a toothbrush from the floor.

"Hey, I want that one!" Daphne pouted childishly, when Sabrina picked up the yellow toothbrush.

Sabrina rolled her eyes again and tossed the toothbrush at her sister, who seemed perfectly fine with cleaning a whole bathroom using something that was smaller than a paintbrush.

~ 5 hours Later ~

"Ooh, so the troublemakers are back." May, a bratty orphan said snobbishly, tossing her blond hair over her shoulders.

"Shut up." Sabrina snapped, walking over to her bed.

"What was your punishment this time, Huh?"

"She said 'shut up' May. What do you not get in that? Should we buy you a dictionary? Well, let me tell you. It means be quiet." Daphne scowled, balling her little hands into fists at her sides.

May shoved Daphne, who fell over and hit the side table in the process.

Blood spilled out from her elbow, and Sabrina screamed, along with many other girls. She shoved past May, and ran to Daphne who was crying.

She checked Daphne's elbow, which had a deep gash in it. Sabrina stood up, a bit dizzy from the sight of all the blood. She walked over to May, and jabbed a finger in her chest. "Look at what you did!"

May rolled her eyes. "So? She's just being a drama queen."

Sabrina lost, pulling back and her fist and punching May right in the face.

May shrieked and stumbled back, her eyes wide in horror. Her hands went to her nose, which was slowly bleeding.

"What's going on here?" One or the Orphanage guardians, walked in. She, unlike the other guardians, actually liked The Grimm sisters.

"Daphne, what happened?!" Ms. Rogers said, her eyes widening. She crouched down next to Daphne, who was crying softly.

Sabrina clutched her hands into fists and crouched down next to Ms. Rogers. "Daphne, your going to be okay." Sabrina said softly, holding Daphne's good hand.

Blood was slowly starting to leak into Sabrina's shoes, which was immensely uncomftarble but she ignored it. Daphne nodded, taking her hand out of Sabrina's and wiping the tears away.

"It hurts." She said, sniffling.

"Sabrina, help me get Daphne to the nurse." Ms. Rogers said. Sabrina nodded. "Hello?! What about me?" May said angrily, crossing her arms. The blood had stopped leaking from her nose, and her eyes were a light with fury.

"What happened in the first place?" Ms. Rogers said, helping Daphne sit up. "Well, Me and Daphne walked into the room, and May started bullying us. I told her to shut up, she didn't listen and then she shoved Daphne into the table. I was really angry so I punched her."

Sabrina saw no point in lying. She was defending her sister, and the only way to do that was to tell the truth.

"Really, May? I expected better from you." Ms. Rogers snapped. "Sabrina, you shouldn't have punched her, but May, you have caused a little girl, way younger than you, physical harm. And it's not even a tiny bruise or cut, it's something deep and she might need stitches."

May frowned. "It's not only my fault!"

**"B*tch alert." Puck noted. **

**Grammy glanced at him, angrily. "Puck! How many times have I told you not to swear?!" **

**Puck shrugged. "It's true, old lady."**

**Sabrina ignored him, watching the screen with a solid and firm look. He glanced at her every five minutes, and everytime he did, a mini bomb of anger seemed to go off inside her head.**

**"It's not his fault, you know." Daphne said softly. Her hands were on the place where The scar was.**

**"They derserve to know. We should've told them before." **

**"When did you get so wise?" Sabrina teased, trying to avoid the topic. "Ms. White is my teacher, Sabrina. She says gushy stuff all the time. Especially since she and Mr. Charming got married."**

"May, come with me." Ms. Rogers promptly ignored May's whines, and helped Daphne to the nurse. "It's going to be okay, Daph." Sabrina said, glaring at May.

May was 13, and she loved to bully the kids younger than her. But she especially seemed to hate Sabrina, and Sabrina never understood why she did.

"Your sister is a good actor." May spat.

"So are you." Sabrina snapped, nothing that May's hand had left her nose, and was laying with the hem of her purse.

May glared at her. "Ms. Rogers, my nose hurts _really badly."_

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "I didn't even hit it that hard." Sabrina scowled. "Yes, you did!" May snapped.

"Stop it, both of you!" Ms. Rogers said.

They had reached the nurse's room, and Ms. Rogers knocked on the nurse's door. A tall, gangly women with bright red hair and dull blue eyes opened the door.

"Hello." She said politely. Then her eyes swept over to Daphne.

"Oh, poor girl! Come on, come in and I'll take care of her."

No one really knew the nurse's name. Everyone pretty much called her 'the nurse.'

"Thank you, Wanda." Ms. Rogers said. Oh, so her name was Wanda.

Sabrina glanced at Daphne, and her stomach turned over multiple times. Her little sister was hurt, and Sabrina wasn't able to save her.

She shouldn't have Had let Daphne stand up to May.

~3 Days later~

Christmas was fast approaching, and no one had adopted the girls yet.

This would be the first Christmas without the Veronica and Henry. The first Christmas without presents, hugs and delicious food.

Daphne was feeling much better, she had gotten about 3 stitches and was healing fast. May had a slightly bruised nose, but to act like it was a big deal, she put on some bandages, and would complain about it every. Second. Of. The. Day.

As the girls went back to their bunks at the end of the day, Ms. Smirt swept into the room.

Every single girl went quiet as Ms. Smirt walked past them and up the Grimm sisters. "A family is here to adopt you." Ms. Snort snapped.

The orphans glared at the sisters, their gazes full of jelousy.

"I hope they aren't pyschos." Daphne muttered. Sabrina nodded in agreement.

**Hey guys! Hope you liked this chap. It's for New Years and Christmas... Though Christmas hasn't happened yet in the story but still...**

**So guys, that story I was talking about? I posted it! The weird thing is that when I posted it, it just appeared in my stories that I'm currently working on, people can read it and review but it won't appear on the sisters Grimm recently updated page. So please go to my page and read it- you'll love it, I hope. **

**And I hope someone will have an idea about what's going with why it won't post in the sisters Grimm Page. **

**And the reviews I'm getting are super nice- I love you guys for posting such great encouragement! Thanks! **

**For now... Bye! ❤️**


	7. The Keatons

The Keatons wanted to adopt Sabrina and Daphne.

Why? Because they loved children, and already had 2.

Sabrina eyed them distastefully. Mrs. Keaton was a pretty, tall blonde. She was clutching a purse, and had her lips pursed together as Ms. Smirt told the couple about The Grimm Sisters.

"They're always running away from their assigned homes- each time making up a crazy story about the foster family or guardian.

"Once they even said that a couple used them as human experiments! Ha!" Ms. Smirt gave a very unladylike snort.

Mr. Keaton was a handsome man. He had cool, harsh features. He was staring at Ms. Smirt with a bored expression.

With one look at them, Sabrina could tell that they were a rich family.

"We're still sure we want them." Mrs. Keaton said, folding her hands in front of her. She glanced at Sabrina and Daphne. "The girls are very adorable- we would love to take care of them."

Ms. Smirt gazed at Mrs. Keaton with a very unimpressed look. "Fine. Let the girls grab their stuff and you must sign a few forms."

"Okay." Mr. Keaton said shortly.

Ms. Smirt's gaze turned to the girls. "Go get your stuff." She said, forcing a smile on her face.

Sabrina turned on her heel, her hand in Daphne's, and marched out of the room.

"Mrs. Keaton is very pretty." Daphne said. "But not as pretty as mom."

She looked at the ground, a small, sad smile on her face. It broke Sabrina to think- _no, _it broke Sabrina to _know _that her sister was hurting; if not physically then mentally.

"It's okay, Daphne. If they're not nice, we run away. If they are nice- we can hope- then..." Sabrina trailed off.

What if they were nice? What was she supposed to do then?

"Then maybe we could stick around a little longer." Sabrina shrugged.

Daphne nodded, excited. "I hope their nice!"

The Grimm Sisters entered the room, ignoring the orphanage girl's stares.

"Looks like someone got picked. What will you say now, girls? When you come back?"

"Shut up, May." Sabrina said, without turning around. She quickly shoved everything into her bag, and zipped it up. Then she did the same for Daphne.

"Let's go." She nodded at her little sister. Together, the girls left the room without looking back.

"This... Is a big house." Daphne breathed, her eyes wide. "We're going to be living like princesses, Sabrina! Maybe this _will _be perfect!"

Mrs. Keaton smiled at Daphne. "Wait till you meet Jesse and Jonathon. They're twins- and 5 years old! You'll love them."

Daphne bounced excitedly in her seat. "Come on, Sabrina!"

They unbuckled their seat belts and got out of the car. Mr. Keaton had already gone inside, and Mrs. Keaton had just left to get the twins.

The house was actually very big. It was painted a nice peach colour, and was as long as 3 houses. It was 3 story house, and there were balconies with pots of roses on the sides.

There was a pool on the front. The pool was rectangular shaped, and there were pots of different flowers on sides of the pool.

The view was very nice, actually. Sabrina couldn't picture herself living here- this was way too fancy and nice- but the whole house with the front lawn was a nice sight to see.

The girls walked up to the front door, which was unlocked. They walked in, slowly but confidently.

"Who are you?" A little girl about the age of five- with blond hair and bright blue eyes stared at the sisters. The little girl's hair was put up In two pigtails and she had a heart printed dress on that came up to her knees. There was a bouncy ball in her hand.

"I'm Daphne. Are you Jesse?" Daphne said, bouncing on her heels with excitement.

"Yup-o." Jesse said, smiling brightly and flashing her dimples.

Sabrina smiled to herself. The little girl was completely adorable.

"Jonny! We have guests!" Sabrina heard Mrs. Keaton's voice. "And Jesse? I can't find you both!"

"I'm right here, mommy!" Jesse said.

Mrs. Keaton's walked into the room, and smiled at the Grimm sisters. "I see you two have met Jesse."

"Yes! She's _soo cute!" _Daphne squealed, grinning.

"Thank you. Jonathan! Where are you, honey?" Mrs. Keaton said, her voice echoing around the whole house.

A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes poked his head into the room.

"Yes, Mommy?" He asked.

Mrs. Keaton gestured for him to come Into the room. "Jonathon, meet your guests."

Jonathon eyed Sabrina and Daphne.

"Who are they?" He said.

"This is Sabrina and Daphne."

Jonathon snorted. "Daphne like scooby- Doo!"

"Yeah, like that." Daphne grinned.

Jonathon and Daphne, it seemed, would get along pretty well.

"These are your rooms." Mrs. Keaton gestured to the two doors at the end of the hallway on the second floor.

Sabrina swung her door and open and gaped at the room.

It was painted blue, with a blue fluffy carpet, a desk and a window- couch. There were glow- in- the- dark stars on the wall and her bedsheet was also blue.

"Do you like it?" Mrs. Keaton asked, appearing at Sabrina's shoulder.

"I like it." Sabrina nodded.

Mrs. Keaton nodded back and left.

Sabrina collapsed on the bed, dumping her bag on the floor next to the bed. She ran her fingers through her messy, tangled, blond hair and sighed.

It was unfair that a 10 year like herself had to deal with this. It was unfair that a 10 year old like herself couldn't experience the fun and freedom other children her age had.

Sighing again, Sabrina turned and fell asleep.

**"Wow, those people are R- I- C- H." Puck said. Then he puffed out his chest, grinning as he realized her spelled 'rich' right.**

**"Yes, but their also rich snobs." Sabrina said. It was a weak attempt at a come back, and Sabrina slouched back in her Chair not even looking at Puck.**

**Puck scooted his chair over to Sabrina. "I'm sorry." He whispered. His mouth was near Sabrina's ear, and she scootched over uncomfortably.**

**Of course Puck scootched over too.**

**"It's not okay." Sabrina told him, still trying to ignore the fact that Puck was near her. **

**What? She was a teenage, hormonal girl for gosh sakes!**

**Puck pouted. "Fine." He said, leaning in.**

**"There are kids in the room!" Uncle Jake yelled, pointing at Daphne. **

**"We weren't gonna do anything!" Sabrina shouted back. This time, it was her turn to pout.**

**"Yeah, yeah." Uncle Jake waved his hand.**

**"How could you have travelled with this guy for 2 years?" Sabrina hissed, turning back to glare at Uncle Jake. **

**"Well, it was easy. I just threatened to turn him into a donkey." Uncle Jake shrugged. **

**"I wasn't talking to you." Sabrina snapped and she turned to continue watching her past life.**

"Wake up, Sabrina!" Daphne's voice wove into her mind, waking Sabrina up from her slumber.

"What?" Sabrina groaned, rubbing her eyes.

"Dinners ready!" Daphne jumped onto Sabrina's bed, a wide smile on her face. "Finally, Sabrina! Real food! You know, I think I like Keatons!"

Sabrina smiled up at her sister. "Yeah."

"Come downstairs!" She said, her dimples showing, and she raced downstairs, almost tripping out the door.

Sabrina laughed, and did her bed. She straightened her shirt and re- tied her ponytail. She looked around the room, and then left, shutting the door behind her.

"This food is amazing, Mrs. Keaton!" Daphne bounced in her seat, a wide smile on her face.

Mrs. Keaton smiled. "Our cook, Emily, made it, I'm not a good cook."

Daphne grinned. "Well, say 'thank you' to Emily for me!"

Sabrina furrowed her eyebrows, staring at her food. She wished she was at their _real _house with Daphne and her parents seated around the table, like the Keaton family.

She sighed, and stood up from her seat. "May I be excused?"

Mr. Keaton nodded, watching Sabrina carefully. Sabrina shifted on her feet uncomfortably and left the room.

"Girls, we're going to the bahamas!" Mrs. Keaton said.

"Us? You mean, me, Sabrina, Jonny and Jesse, you and Mr. Keaton?" Daphne pipes, her face almost bursting from smiling so wide.

"Yes! Now go pack your bags, we leave in an hour!"

Sabrina frowned. Why was she alerting them so late? Nonetheless, she followed Daphne upstairs to pack her bag.

She just picked up her suitcase, that was lying under the bed, ready made and set in case the girls had to run again.

She sat down on her bed, and stared at the wall, her chin set in her palm, and her elbow on her side table.

Mrs. Keaton had just burst the news on them, and had given them only an hour to pack. Why? Sabrina had a feeling it didn't have anything to do with a surprise.

Shaking her head clear of those thoughts, Sabrina stood up and grabbed her bag. She marched over to her sisters room, whose door was slightly ajar.

Sabrina peeked in, raising her eyebrows when she saw Daphne talking to a stuffed bear, which had a heart sewn into its band.

"Mr. Snuggles, do you think these people are nice? I like them, but I'm not sure Sabrina does. And they don't replace mom and dad. I think mom and dad will come back, you know? I'm glad I found you here. Your so dusty from sitting in that closet.

"Want to be my new friend? I would talk to Sabrina but I can't tell her _everything _that would be weird!"

Sabrina frowned to herself. Sometimes, through all they had been through, Sabrina still forgot that Daphne was only 5.

Sabrina knocked on the wooden door. "Daph? You ready?"

Sabrina heard some shuffling on the other side, and from the narrow space between the door frame and door, Sabrina could see Daphne shoving Mr. Snuggles in her backpack.

"Yup-o, come in!"

Sabrina opened the door, and walked in, her bag dragging on the floor.

"Are you excited?" Sabrina asked, plopping down on the bed. She heard a door faintly close downstairs, but she thought that Mr. Keaton must be putting the luggage in the car.

How wrong she was.

"Yea, yea, yea!" Daphne cheered, a smile stretching on her face.

"That's great, Daph." Sabrina grinned at her little sister and then suddenly wrapped her in a hug.

"Your the bestest sis ever, Sabrina." Daphne said softly.

Sabrina grinned even wider.

"Thanks, Daphne. Come on, let's get downstairs."

The girls grabbed their bags and went downstairs. The huge house was eerily quiet and Sabrina furrowed her eyebrows as they walked downstairs.

The living room was empty, so Sabrina and Daphne dropped their bags and began searching each room.

When Sabrina got to the kitchen, she saw a folded note on the table.

Sabrina walked over to it and unfolded the note.

It read:

_Dear Sabrina and Daphne,_

_We're very sorry, but we couldn't take you on the trip with us. It cost too much money and who would watch the house? We need someone to clean the house and also make a welcoming dinner for us! _

_We let the maids and servants off for a holiday. We will be back in two weeks, and we expect a perfect house!_

_\- The Keatons_

_P.s. Don't try to escape, we have the doors locked inside out, and the windows are maxi glass. They're locked too._

Sabrina crumpled up the note in her hand, feeling angry tears prick the corners of her eyes.

It was too good to be true. She should have left with Daphne when she had the chance! Why did she believe the Keatons were good people?

Was luck ever on their side? No.

Sabrina wiped the tears away and promises herself that she would never, ever let her guard down. The only person left in her heart now was Daphne.

**Authors Note: okay, okay bad ending! In sorry. And I know it has been a month since I updated, but have some mercy on the BIRTHDAY GIRL. **

**Yup. My birthday was January 23rd. I'm not gonna tell you how old I turned though... Ur gonna have to figure it out by yourself! **

**I decided to delete my story cause my main focus right now is this one. **

**And... I think that's all. Thanks for the reviews and advice- keep it up, guys! Also, watch Pretty Little Liars. And once upon a time. Both of them are. The. Best. Tv. Shows. EVER!**

**Once upon a time is kinda like the Sisters Grimm, by the way.**

**And... I just found out I got nominated for the best sister Grimm stories of 2014! Thanks a lot for the votes- I love you guys to bits! **

**Bye for now! XOXO **


	8. READ! IMPORTANT!

**THIS IS AN AUTHORS NOTE. PLEASE READ.**

**Poop. **

**I'm honestly really stupid. I decided to read my reviews after I posted my latest chapter. A reviewer told me that New York Is all buildings and honestly there are hardly any houses. I didn't even think of that while writing!**

**And there I went writing about a mansion that is in the middle of freaking nowhere.**

**In my defence, I have never been to New York. I live in Toronto, Ontario. Yeah, Canada. **

**So, basically I went to America when I was 2. I have never ever left the country since then. The farthest place I have ever been from my home is Niagara Falls and I go there every Summer.**

**So... I think I should read more books that have a New York background. And watch more movies. **

**Gosh, my next update might take a little long cause I need to edit, figure out some stuff About New York and work on my grammar. Also, I'm getting glasses.**

**UGH.**

**I'm gonna keep the mansion thing cause I don't want to go through a lot of work changing it. Did you know I thought the Keatons name was actually Hamiltons and I wrote the whole chapter using Mr and Mrs. Hamilton! **

**And then I found my notebook which had a list of the Sisters Grimm foster houses and I realized it was actually the Keatons.**

**I had to go through the whole chapter again on my iPod.**

**:( :(**

**Life truly sucks sometimes.**

**That's all I had to say. My next update will be more sensible, I hope. Thanks for the help, Curlscat, and again, guys, I'm so thankful for the nomination.**

**I just found everything out today, honestly. I haven't visited fan fiction for 2 weeks, and now, when I do, I get surprises.**

**I knew I should have done my homework.**

**Thanks again, guys. **

**Bye XOXO**

**P.s. I just updated. Go back to the previous chapter to read the latest update!**


	9. Cuddling and arguments

**Disclaimer: I do not own the sisters Grimm**

**A/N - Hey guys! So this chapter is basically a filler. This whole chapter will be about the present (YES, there is going to be Puckabrina) because I feel like I don't do present that much. **

**Enjoy! ;)**

~~~~ I never Knew ~~~~

**Present time **

"Go away, Puck." Sabrina groaned loudly, scooting her chair over again.

Puck smiled boyishly, and scooted his chair over too. "I think you need the company."

Sabrina rolled her eyes and then looked over to her little sister for help.

Daphne had left to sit beside Granny Relda the moment Puck plopped down next to Sabrina, claiming that the couple needed some privacy.

Now Daphne winked at Sabrina, and then turned back to the screen. The little traitor.

Sabrina narrowed her eyes and turned back to Puck. "Your annoying, you know that?"

"Of course I do." Puck said childishly. Sabrina rolled her eyes before turning away from

Puck.

Uncle Jake snorted from behind them, and Sabrina turned around, glaring at him. "You have anything to say, uncle Jake?" She snapped, setting her famous glare on him.

"Your arguments amuse me." Uncle Jake replied, not in the least frightened by Sabrina. Sabrina furrowed her eyebrows. Puck always ran away when Sabrina glared at _him. _

Shrugging, she turned back to watch her past.

~~~~~ I never Knew ~~~~~

_Click. _

_Click._

_Click._

"What's tha noise?" Sabrina murmured. Her head was on something soft. Hmm, with a outdoorsy smell to it too.

Sabrina snuggled closer to her unknown pillow.

_Click._

_Click._

"What the-?" Sabrina opened her eyes and was met in the face with a camera. The _click _sound came again and a flash of light blinded Sabrina's eyes.

"What is that?!" Sabrina cried and reached her hand out, hitting someone in the process.

"OW! What the heck?!" A familiar voice said from under her.

Sabrina cried out again and fell off whatever she was sitting on. She landed on the ground with a thump, and she opened her eyes, rubbing away the light.

She looked around, to see an excited Daphne and a very disgruntled Puck. Daphne was clutching a camera in her hand and was jumping up and down on the balls of her feet.

Puck looked irritated, and that's when Sabrina realized her very soft pillow was _him._

She blushed a deep red, and rubbed at her cheeks to try and hide the blush. "Daphne, what were you doing with the camera?" She asked hesitantly.

Daphne grinned as wide as the Cheshire Cat. "Well, um, you and Puck were sleeping and cuddling and it just looked so cute! And luckily, Uncle Jake had a camera in his jacket, so he let me use it to take a picture of you!"

Sabrina blushed even harder. She was sure she looked like a tomato.

There was red slowly creeping up Puck's neck as he smiled sheepishly.

"Wait. We didn't fall asleep like that!" Sabrina said.

She had dozed off on her chair- she was sure of it.

"Well- you looked, well, uncomfortable, in your chair, so I kinda *ahem* let you rest your head on my neck...?" Puck said, blushing even harder.

Sabrina's mouth dropped open. Puck had done that?

"This is why you two belong together!" Daphne exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Please stop, Daph."

She then began to eye the camera in Daphne's hands. How many pictures had she taken?

"Daphne, how many pictures did you take?" Sabrina asked. She began planning different ways to snatch the camera away in her head.

"Only.. 8?" Daphne said, her eyes full of suspicion. "Why? You can't take the camera away from me, 'Brina. These photos deserve to hang in the house and above your the fireplace when you and Puck move in together."

"Daphne, it's never going to happen!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"We'll see." Daphne replied.

Sabrina shot a pleading look at Uncle Jake, who was grinning and watching the exchange with amusement.

"Uncle Jake? Could you please make Daphne delete the pictures?" She pleaded.

"No way! I'm a big supporter of Puckabrina."

Sabrina glanced at Puck, who seemed as confused as her. "What's Puckabrina?"

"It's your couple name. Puck plus Sabrina, only you take out the S. So Puckabrina!"

Sabrina rolled her eyes for what felt like the billionth time that day. "That's stupid."

"I like it." Granny Relda said thoughtfully, winking at Sabrina. "It's very adorable."

~~~~ I never Knew ~~~~

Once Sabrina had gotten over her anger, everyone settled down.

Sabrina, who was still embarrassed and mad, decided to sit down next to Mr. Canis, who hadn't commented on the little exchange before.

Her seat was far away from Puck's, who was shooting nasty looks at her. Probably because she switched seats.

Guess he was over his kindness then.

Sabrina grinned at him with a triumphant look on her face and then went back to watching her past.

She winced when she saw Daphne cry out as she tripped down the stairs.

**(A/N- Sneak peek!)**

"You didn't go through anything easy before, Sabrina." Mr. Canis whispered. Sabrina jumped in her seat. She was surprised to hear Mr. Canis speak.

"It's okay to cry or wince or be emotional." He said. Sabrina didn't reply, she just started to play with a loose string at the end of her t- shirt.

The string kept going and going, and it stopped for a few times. And then it came off with a final tug.

_That's how life is_, Sabrina realized.

It keeps going and going with little bumps along the way.

And then it stops.

**AUTHORS NOTE~ So, Happy belated birthday to Bethany Tucker! And happy early birthday to The Chocolate Alicorn Ducky!**

**I just felt like saying happy birthday to you guys cause you said it to me. **

**This chap wasn't the best- it seems rushed, I know. I didn't even work that Hard on it :/**

**SO! This update is finally- for once- on time! Maybe I should update every Saturday. Or Friday. Either works.**

**I was sick the whole week, and when I tried going to school- I ended up vomiting.**

**Yuck.**

**Anywayers- huh, I like that. Anywayers. Ok, so, my parents anniversary is on the 11th. I honestly don't know what to get them. Ideas?**

**That's pretty much all for now. Thanks for all the great reviews too! **

**Bye ;)**


	10. Going on an unlocked window hunt

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm**

Sabrina crumpled up the note and shoved it Into her sweater pocket. She tried to put on a smile, failing terribly.

Daphne had just started to like these people. She was so excited, _happy, _like how a normal 5 year old should be.

But what would Sabrina tell Daphne? That the Keatons had a dying relative? Mrs. Keaton had gotten a deathly illness and they had to rush to the hospital immediately? And why did Sabrina keep thinking of an excuse involving dying? Sabrina shrugged to herself. Probably because she hated them.

She tried to put on a smile- but failed miserably. Biting her lip, she stepped out into the hallway to go and look for Daphne. "Daphne? Daph?" She called, her footsteps making loud thuds in the empty hall.

"In here!" Daphne shouted from the living room.

Sabrina entered to see a very upset Daphne staring at the T.V. Screen.

"Sabrina! Did you find out what happened to the Keatons? And do you know the snow is buried at least 3 meters deep outside? It's higher than you! I learned that in class. But- did you find out?" Daphne said, in a rush. She tugged on one of her pigtails and looked at Sabrina, her eyes shining with unconcealed hope.

Sabrina shifted on her feet uncomfortably. "Well, one of the Keatons family member was ill- really, _deathly _ill, so the Keatons had to board an emergency plane to get all the way to Africa- that's where the relative is. They had to cancel to cruise and um, they'll be back in 2 weeks."

That was a real pathetic Lie.

**Puck snorted from beside Sabrina. **

**Sabrina frowned, and turned to glare at him. "What?"**

**"Nothing." He replied, and then chuckled.**

**Sabrina narrowed her eyes at him, trying to figure out what was so funny. "What are you laughing at?"**

**"Do you see me laughing?" Puck asked, gesturing to himself.**

**Sabrina rolled her eyes. "No, seriously, Puck."**

**"No, seriously, Sabrina." Puck mimicked. Sabrina gritted her teeth. "Puck! What was so funny before?"**

**Puck, being the annoying idiot he was, pretended to sit and think. He tapped a finger to his chin, and was grinning goofily. "Lemme think... No, I don't want to tell you." He answered.**

**Sabrina clenched her fists and then sighed. Punching him wouldn't be worth it. But she really wanted to!**

**"Fine." Sabrina snapped, moodily crossing her arms over her chest. "Don't tell me. I don't care."**

**Puck simply grinned in answer.**

Sabrina didn't mention that they would be long gone from then. She had to plan an escape- even if all the windows and doors were locked as they said they were in the letter.

"Really? Oh." Daphne said, frowning.

Sabrina was shocked that Daphne had believed her. But Daphne was gullible.

"So what are we going to do now? We can't even go outside because the house Is covered in snow!"

Sabrina frowned at Daphne's words. How were they going to escape? Hopefully, the snow would settle down soon.

Sabrina rolled her lips inside her mouth and tried to think. The Keatons were idiots if they thought the girls would clean the house for them.

So, what do they do now?

"Well, Daph, you can go watch some T.V. I'm going to the room I'm staying in." She couldn't say it was 'her' room. She wasn't accepting that. The Keatons home would never be the Grimm sisters home.

"Okay." Daphne said, and she skipped into the living room.

Sabrina began wondering around the first floor, checking the windows to see if any were unlocked. Unfortunately, they were all locked and the glass was maxi- glass, almost impossible to break.

Sabrina frowned and moved on to the second floor. She received the same results. She was still frowning as she began walking towards the room where she was staying in.

She wasn't going to check the third floor. It would be impossible to get down anyway- if the windows were unlocked.

There wasn't a phone in sight either.

Though, if they did have a phone, who would they call? Ms. Smirt? The police? If she called the police, they probably wouldn't believe her.

Gritting her teeth in fusturation, she flopped down on the bed. Her head hurt and her mind was spinning.

What were they supposed to do? They couldn't sneak out. They couldn't stay because who knows how the Keatons would act like when they came back? They couldn't do _anything. _

Sabrina screamed in fusturation and threw the clock on her bed side at the wall. It broke into small pieces and a few seconds later, The room door flew open and there stood an upset Daphne.

"Sabrina! What's wrong? What did you do? Why did you throw that alarm clock? You worried me! That was so _uncool!" _She raged, shaking her head back and forth, her pigtails flying.

"I'm fine, Daph! It's okay!"

"Then why did you even throw the alarm clock?" Daphne asked.

"Because. That's why. I don't want to tell you and you don't _need to know!_"

Sabrina exclaimed, throwing her hands int eh air.

Daphne bit her lip and shook her head. "Why are you being so mean, Sabrina?" She asked.

She ran out of the room, and Sabrina sighed before getting up to follow her. She reached the doorway right before Daphne let out a shriek as she stumbled down the stairs.

**Authors Note; Yay! A cliffy! I'm sorry that this chapter is small. I'll make up for it and update on Monday, 'cause I don't have school till Tuesday due to P.A. Day and Family day. **

**Thanks for the advice for my parents anniversary! I appreciated it! **

**Thanks for the great reviews too. You guys are awesome and I luv you. 3**

**Byers **


	11. Christmas :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own the sisters Grimm**

Sabrina screamed. Her body was frozen, dread sweeping over her.

Daphne was screaming as well, and she tripped, her body hitting the stairs. Suddenly, as if Ice cold water had been poured over her, Sabrina's senses came back. She ran forward, to see her little sister tumbling down the stairs.

_"Daphne!" _She screamed. Daphne's body came to a stop at the end of the stairs, and she lay there, limp and unmoving.

Sabrina thundered down the stairs. She lifted her sisters head, and felt blood on her fingertips.

_"Daphne! Daphne, please wake up!" _Sabrina pleaded, crying. She rested Daphne's head on her lap, and began searching for the wound. She realized there wasn't that much blood, and that relaxed her a bit.

"Daphne." She said again. She breathed in and out. Her mind was spinning again, and she was fighting to regain control of herself. It took all of her strength not to cry and scream, and throw everything in sight.

"Daphne. _Please _wake up." She said calmly, and softly.

Daphne stirred, shaking her head a little. "Ouch..." She said.

Sabrina smiled, her eyes filling with tears again. "Daphne! Sweetie, are you okay?" She asked, pushing the stray hairs away from Daphne's forehead.

"My head hurts." She whispered.

Sabrina let loose a strangled sob. They didn't have a phone, what could they do? The house was buried in snow, it would be impossible to run outside and get help.

Though... Daphne could have a concussion. Sabrina had learnt about those last year.

Daphne had passed out for about 5 minutes. She had lost a minimal amount of blood- thank gosh.

"Daphne, can you stand up?" Sabrina asked softly. Daphne nodded, and then winced. Sabrina helped her up and together they walked to the couch. She set Daphne down and rested her head on a pillow.

"Stay here." Sabrina Said, before going in the kitchen. What could she give Daphne? Painkillers? No, she's too young.

Sabrina bit her lip and began rummaging for a first AID kit. Sabrina found it and then She filled a glass with water, and looked through the fridge for a syrup.

She found Tylenol, and decided that was the best she can do.

She went back to her sister, who was frowning. "It hurts, Sabrina." She said softly.

Sabrina frowned too. "I know, Daph. You're brave for not crying." She replied. She knelt down beside her sister and began pulling supplies out of the kit.

She had no idea what to do. Was she supposed to clean the cut with alcohol? Dab water on the cut properly? What was she supposed to do, exactly?

She turned her sister's head and examined the cut. It wasn't that deep, deep enough to make Daphne lose consciousness, and deep enough for her to need stitches.

"No, no, no, no." Sabrina muttered under her breath, tears filling her eyes again.

She saw a needle and some thread (string?) in the first aid kit. But how could she stitch someone's head up? How could she... Use something that is usually meant for cloth to on someone's flesh?

Sabrina bit her lip to keep from letting loose a strangled sob. She rubbed her forehead, and closed her eyes.

"Sabrina? At you okay?" Daphne asked. She couldn't see Sabrina's expression because Sabrina was laying down.

"Yes." Sabrina replied, her voice cracking a bit.

She closed her eyes again and began to think of something to distract her while she sewed.

Then something came to her;

_The Grimms were getting ready for a day at the park. Veronica Grimm, the girl's mother, hustled around the apartment, searching for her sandals. "I can't find them!" She cried. "And those are my lucky sandals!"_

_Sabrina shared a look with her father. Who, in their right mind, had lucky sandals?_

_"Sweetie, calm down. Why don't you wear a different pair?" Henry Grimm, the girl's father, asked._

_Veronica turned to him, a crazed look in her eyes. "No! If I don't wear those sandals to the beach, everything will probably go wrong!"_

_Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Mom, please, calm down. We have to get going, wear a different pair. When we get home, I can help you search for the sandals." She offered._

_Veronica stopped to think. "Fine." She sighed, after a few seconds. "But I'm still worried." _

_Sabrina simply grinned in reply._

Sabrina picked up the needle, and slipped the thread through the hole with shaky hands. Then she whispered to Daphne, "Honey, I need you to be calm. Be calm, please. This might hurt."

Rubbing some alcohol on the wound, which made Daphne cry a bit, Sabrina slipped the needle in.

_It took them about twenty minutes to find a parking spot at the park. The whole time Veronica kept saying;_

_"This is because of my sandals! I told you so!" _

_Daphne giggled, and looked at Sabrina. "Is mommy okay?" She whispered, still giggling. "I heard that!" Veronica said, turning in her seat to mock- glare at Daphne, who burst out into high- pitched squeals of laughter._

_Henry snorted. "You have somethin' to say?" Veronica said, turning to him as they pulled into a (finally!) empty parking spot. _

_"No." Henry grinned at Veronica and then leaned over to peck her cheek. Sabrina wrinkled her nose in distaste while Daphne squealed. _

_The Grimms got out of the car and grabbed their picnic basket and Daphne's kite. And her bike. And her bouncy ball. And her jump rope._

_They found a nice, shady spot under a patch of trees where it wasn't crowded. Henry and Veronica began talking while Daphne flew her kite. Sabrina helped her._

_Suddenly, a bird swooped down low, right over Sabrina's head and it passed by Veronica, deciding right there, to let loose._

_It's poop._

_Veronica screamed and got up. Henry was laughing but at the same time trying to move away from the bird who had taken an interest in the Grimm Family. It flew around them, eyeing them._

_"I knew it was the sandals! That's why I'm having bad luck!" Veronica wailed._

_Sabrina and Henry were laughing to heard to reply. Daphne was staring at the poop on Veronica's shirt and a bit was on her shorts. _

_"It's a good thing I brought extra clothes." She muttered, walking over to a bag that held their stuff. She shuffled through it before angrily standing up. _

_"I forgot my clothes!" She said, throwing her hands in the air. "It was the shoes! I'm having bad luck!"_

_Sabrina glanced at her father, who looked like he had no about what to do._

Sabrina's stitches were even, thank goodness, and she concentrated right, with the memory playing at the back of her mind.

When she was finished, she cut it off, and sat back.

_"Veronica, you're overreacting." Henry insisted. Veronica turned around to look at him with fiery eyes and her hands on her hips. _

_"I am not overreacting, Henry Grimm! If you want me, then you have to deal with the whole package!" She snapped. Henry furrowed his eyebrows as if he didn't understand._

_"Fine. I'll sit down. If anything else happens, we're leaving." Veronica said, sitting down._

_Sabrina grinned and shook her head. And then she and Daphne chased after the kite that was beginning to fly away._

_"Grab the string, run!" Daphne yelled. She was jumping up and down trying to grab the kite with short arms and chubby fingers._

_Sabrina grabbed the string easily and then tied it around Daphne's wrist. Daphne giggled happily, and began to fly her kite around, waving her short, chubby arm in the air._

_Then they started playing with the bouncy ball, throwing it back and forth._

_Unfortunately Daphne had bad aim and hit Veronica... Right in the face._

_"Ouch!" She saw, her hand cupping her nose. "I'm so sorry Mommy!" Daphne shrieked, running to her mother._

_She hugged her tightly. "Mommy, I'm so sorry! I didn't know!" She cried._

_Veronica shook her head. "Sweetie, it's not your fault. It's my sandals." _

_Henry groaned. "Can't you let it go? There are no such things as lucky sandals!" _

_Veronica glared at him. "Girls, come on. Let's leave your unbelieving father here and go home." _

_She got up and began to walk. Then she tripped, and landed face first in the let out an unknown sound and then She sat up, and examined her ankle. "I twisted my ankle!"_

_Sabrina stifled a laugh, but Daphne let out a giggle. Henry rushed towards Veronica. _

_He lifted her bridal style and she wrapped her hands around his neck, but not before glaring at him. _

_"I'm still mad." She hissed. _

_"I'm sorry." He sighed. "I guess lucky sandals do exist." Sabrina knew that he was still a non- believer, and Veronica knew as well, but she decided to play along._

_Veronica grinned and then pecked him on the lips. "I knew you would realize it!"_

_They walked back to the car, getting quite a few looks from strangers. _

_"Oh, and you're helping me search for the sandals when we get home." Veronica told him. Then she reminded Sabrina as well._

_That was One of Sabrina's favorite memories_

~~~~ I never Knew ~~~'

"Daphne, you have to stay put on the couch for a few days." Sabrina told her.

Sabrina was feeling immensely guilty. If it wasn't for her, Daphne wouldn't have fallen down the stairs. Her head wouldn't be hurting, and she would be jumping around like her normal, bubbly self.

"Fine." Daphne said, not even protesting. She raised her hand to touch the stitches. "Don't touch it." Sabrina said, as she swatted Daphne's hand away.

Daphne shot her a sour look. "Fine." She said again.

Daphne was only giving her one word for an answer. Did she blame Sabrina for the accident?

Sabrina bit her lip. She probably did. But she was right, of course. It _was _Sabrina's fault.

She moved to turn on the T.V. And then went to the kitchen to cook something for Daphne, She looked through the fridge, and decided to make grilled cheese sandwiches.

She filled a glass with orange juice and carefully set the plate and glass on a tray. She took the tray to Daphne, who sat up, (wincing while doing so) and set the tray in her lap.

"Thank you." Daphne said shortly. Sabrina set the remote control by Daphne's lap, resisting the urge to ask Daphne what was wrong.

It was obvious that she blamed Sabrina.

~~~~ I never Knew ~~~~~

The days passed quickly. Sabrina didn't clean the house except for washing the dishes (it was an old habit.) They were slowly running out of food, even though the fridge was full when the Keatons left.

Sabrina tried to think of every way possible to escape. It kept snowing, and the newsman said that it didn't look like it was going away anytime soon.

Sabrina studied all windows, tried to pick every lock, and even banged a chair against the door a couple of times. But it didn't work.

Daphne still replied to her in a few short words. Sabrina was extremely worried about that as well.

The days passed so quickly, that before the girls knew it, Christmas Eve was here. Sabrina found an old, decaying Christmas tree in the attic, which was extremely weird. She still dragged it down to the first floor, which took a lot of breaks and sweat and even a couple of scratches.

She discovered a box of decorations as well. She hung them everywhere, except for the living room. She wanted Daphne to see it as a surprise.

She decorated the main room, which had true tree in it, and couches, a fireplace and a side table. Daphne had no idea about the decorating, though she did question Sabrina shortly about the loud noises.

Sabrina replied that she was doing experiments which made Daphne extremely suspicious.

Christmas Eve came fast. Sabrina had no idea what to give Daphne. She had no money, and if she did, she would have no use for it since the house was locked and covered in snow.

Sabrina searched the rooms until she finally came across a snow globe in the attic as well. It had New York City in it, and they had made it out of silver which twinkled every time she moved the globe. When she shook it, sparkling snow floated down on the city.

She couldn't wrap it, but she found an old box used for presents and she put the globe inside.

Sabrina didn't decorate the tree. She knew Daphne loved doing that, so she saved it for last.

Everything was done by Christmas Eve. Sabrina woke Daphne up, who grumbled in response, and helped her to the main room.

Daphne stared at everything in awe on the way there. When they got to the main room, she squealed. "A Christmas tree!" She said happily.

Sabrina smiled. "You're going to help me decorate." She said. Daphne turned to her, her eyes shining. "Really? Thank you!" She didn't give Sabrina a hug like she usually did which made Sabrina frown.

Instead, she ran over to the tree, and began taking stuff out of the decoration box beside it. "Careful! I don't want you hurt again." Sabrina frowned.

Daphne shook her head. "I'll be super duper careful."

Sabrina walked over to her. "Uh, Daph? Could I ask why you're mad at me?"

Daphne sucked in her cheek. "Well, Sabrina. I was kinda waiting for you to ask." She waved her arms around, in fusturation.

"But you were too much of a scaredy cat and you didn't! Well, the reason I'm mad is, because you don't trust me." Daphne answered, still frustrated.

"Of course I trust you!" Sabrina replied, without thinking.

"No, no you don't! When I asked you what was wrong before you didn't tell me! It's because you don't trust me right? And then, when you went upstairs a note dropped out of your pocket." Daphne bit her lip, angry.

"You can't read." Sabrina pointed out. She was nervous and what she had just said didn't help Daphne a bit.

"I can read words! Some words! I learned the alphabet! All I know is that the Keatons left us here, and they went themselves to the cruise! And you lied to me about it!" Daphne cried.

Sabrina guiltily hung her head. "Only because I didn't want you to be hurt!" She replied.

"Well, lying to me hurt me as well! I want to know the truth, just because I liked the Keatons doesn't mean I love them! I love you, and I would rather be with you than them!"

Daphne cried, tears welling up in her wide, brown eyes.

"You didn't think about that, did you?" She asked.

Sabrina shook her head. "You don't understand, Daphne! I was thinking about you, and only you! I wanted to do what's best for you because mom and dad aren't here!" Sabrina said.

"Do you know how hard it is to play both posistions? To be a mom and dad for you both, because they aren't here?!"

Daphne looked a bit guilty now. "I'm sorry, Sabrina. I just didn't like that you lied to me."

"It's okay. I guess I would be pretty angry too. I'm sorry, Daph." Sabrina answered.

**Sabrina hated that people were seeing this moment. It was only supposed to be for Sabrina and Daphne, and no one else was supposed to know about it!**

**Now they would think that Sabrina was a liar, and she hurt her sister. **

**Sabrina narrowed her eyes, trying to not let any tears fall out. Suddenly, she felt a warm hand hold her own, and she looked down to see Puck's hand in hers.**

**She looked up and saw that Puck was staring straight at the screen, not looking at her.**

**She felt better, though. At least someone thought it wasn't her fault. She squeezed Puck's hand, for reassurance.**

Daphne hugged her and Sabrina smiled to herself.

They set to work decorating the tree, chatting about different things as they did.

"Thanks for the surprise Sabrina." Daphne said, smiling.

~~~~~ I never Knew ~~~~~

The next day, Sabrina cooked (or tried to) a Christmas dinner for the girls.

Daphne had loved her present, and had given Sabrina a card, which had the two girls holding hands in it.

Sabrina had loved it and promised Daphne that she would keep it forever. Daphne said the same.

The day went quietly, because the girls were sad. This was the first Christmas without Sabrina's parents. The first Christmas without Veronica waking them up with a plate of cookies sitting by their bedside. The first Christmas without Henry pretending to be Santa.

Soon, the Grimm sisters began to talk about their plan of escape. It was obvious that the plan would be put into action after the Keatons came back, which would be in 4 days.

They began to gather the supplies for it, and soon they were ready.

**Authors Note~ The next chapter will be the last Keatons chapter, promise! I don't even know why I spend long on this one ^.^**

**Happy Late Valentines Day! I couldn't d anything for it- unfortunately- because Toronto, in Canada is SO FREAKING COLD. Your basically freezing your tushies off inside too! It's about - 30 ~ -35. If any part of you, including your face, isn't covered, you're going to get frost bite.**

**They're literally giving warnings about it on the news.**

**Anyway- I got the merit award and citizenship award on my report card. Squeeeeeal!**

**This chapter is long, (at least it looks like it on google docs) and I absolutely love the flashback. Nobody hates a little Veronica- Henry love ;)**

**As usual, I'll update on Saturday. Maybe Friday. Maybe even Thursday. I'm trying very, very hard to finish before the end of Elliotgoats competition.**

Also, I'm sorry if you guys don't understand the chapter a lot- i didn't look over it

**That's all I have for now. I love you guys, and... Bye! :)**


	12. Dora's new theme song

**Disclaimer... Bleh: I do not own the sisters Grimm **

"Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, jingle all the way_." _Daphne sang, switching the t.v. Channel to Treehouse.

"Oooh, lookie, _Dora The Explorer _is on!" Daphne cried happily. Sabrina rolled her eyes, plopping down on the couch next to Daphne.

"That's great." Sabrina said. She hated Dora deep inside, but Daphne didn't need to know that.

"Oh my gosh." Daphne said, her jaw dropping. "They changed the theme song!"

Sabrina furrowed her eyebrows. "Well, the theme music is the same-"

"Yea, yea, but oh my gosh! They changed the theme video thingy! It isn't supposed to be about clips of Dora and Boots riding down a tunnel!"

Sabrina shrugged. She had no idea what Daphne was saying, so what could she do?

"Boo!" Daphne said, when the theme song finished. She stuck her thumbs out, upside down and waved them in the air.

Sabrina laughed, and gently pushed her sister back down. "Take it easy, Daph." Sabrina said.

Daphne scoffed, but then laid down and watched the screen.

The Keatons would be returning home tomorrow night. What Sabrina planned to do was supposed to be put into action the night after that.

"I think Dora and Boots should get married. Wait, no ew, Boots is a monkey!" Daphne began giggling. "That would be _so _weird."

Sabrina rolled her eyes again and got up to go and find a book to read or something to do.

~~~~~~~ I never knew ~~~~~~

"We're home!" Mrs. Keatons false, bright, cheery voice floated in throughout the house. Daphne frantically searched for the remote and then turned the T.V. Off. She sat up straight, and Sabrina scowled.

Daphne had more manners than her!

"Daphy!" Jesse cried, running into Daphne's outstretched arms. "I missed you swo mwuch!"

Daphne giggled. "I missed you too!"

Jonathon came into the room, a sour look on his face. "Mommy, I wanted chocolate! Why couldn't you get me chocolate?!" He cried, throwing his chubby hands in the air.

The very Mrs. Keaton walked into the room, looking very tanned indeed. Her hair was up in a tight bun, and she was searching the room with hawk- like eyes.

"Sabrina. Daphne." She acknowledged, her gaze landing on the two Grimm sisters. Sabrina pressed her lips together tightly from keeping herself from yelling at Mrs. Keaton.

"Hello, Mrs. Keaton." Daphne said calmly. Her small nose was scrunched up in distaste but she seemed to be doing well from refraining herself from getting mad at Mrs. Keaton.

Mrs. Keaton pursed her lips. "I see that you didn't clean the house while we were away." She slid a finger down the edge of the T.V. And then rubbed the dust away from her manicured fingers.

"Well," Sabrine began, her eyes narrowing, "You left us alone, when that's illegal. And to top it off, you make us clean the house?"

Mrs. Keaton rolled her eyes. "We brought you gifts."

Daphne sat up quickly. "Gifts?!" She asked happily.

This time Sabrina pursed her lips. _'Betrayer!' _She mouthed to Daphne who didn't seem to see her.

Jesse got up and disapeared from the room. Moments later, they heard a sound that sounded a lot like grunting, and shuffling. Sabrina saw Jesse try to push a big red suitcase into the room.

Five minutes later, with the assistance of Jonathon (who was still unhappy) and Daphne, Jesse had pushed the suitcase all the way inside.

"Phew!" She said, in her high pitched adorable voice.

She then struggled to unzip the suitcase. Mrs. Keaton watched, unamused.

"Your gifts are in here!" Jesse said, excitedly. Sabrina sighed. Who could say 'no' to a five year old?

Jesse pulled out two large- sized t- shirts that had 'Bahamas' written across of it.

"Great gifts." Sabrina said dryly. Mrs. Keaton shot her a look, and Sabrina smiled to herself, triumphantly.

"I like it." Daphne said with a shrug, though her smile was faltering.

"Well, I'm going to sleep." Sabrina said, resisting the urge to punch Mrs. Keaton who was inspecting the drawers and couches, distaste clear on her face.

"It's only 6 in the evening!" Mrs. Keaton said, straightening up. Sabrina tucked a stray piece of blond hair behind her ear, impatiently, and then said to Mrs. Keaton, slowly, "Well. I'm. Tired."

Mrs. Keaton raised an eyebrow at Sabrina's attitude. Sabrina marched up the stairs, with Daphne on her heels, the two over large shirts tucked under her arms.

Sabrina frowned, and when they entered her room, she shut the door and said, "Daphne! What was that all about?"

"I wanted gifts." Daphne pouted, taking the shirts out. "But I don't like these."

Sabrina rolled her eyes, and threw the shirts on the desk chair. Then she flopped down on the bed as Daphne sat down, carefully, next to her.

"Well, we do put the plan into action tomorrow." Sabrina mused. She couldn't wait.

~~~~~ I never knew ~~~

The next day had gone and passed. Sabrina had snuck downstairs to get food for Daphne and her, and the Keatons hadn't bothered them all day, except for Jesse who asked if the sisters liked the presents.

Daphne, of course, said yes. Sabrina stayed silent.

When they were sure the Keatons were asleep, Sabrina pulled out the bag she had been hiding under her bed and woke Daphne up from her nap.

"Wazgoinon?" Daphne murmured, rubbing her eyes. "Time for action." Sabrina beamed.

She had always wanted to say that, like they did in movies.

**Puck burst out laughing. He let go of Sabrina's hand to wipe the tears streaming down his face.**

**"It's not even that funny." Sabrina grumbled. Puck was still laughing, and Daphne, Granny Relda, Mr. Canis and Uncle Jake were chuckling along.**

**"Time-" *Gasp* "for-" *gasp* "action!" Puck wheezed out. Sabrina smacked him on the head, and crosses her arms. "Not funny."**

**But she couldn't help the smile, again, slip onto her face when slipped his fingers though Sabrina's again, when he had finished laughing.**

Sabrina pulled out 2 pairs of handcuffs with the keys that she had also found in the attic.

"Okay, Daph, you take the bag and fill it with food and a blanket." Sabrina told Daphne, while handing her the bag. Daphne nodded and the girls separated.

Sabrina crept along the hallway toward Mr. And Mrs. Keaton's room. She gasped a bit when the door made a quiet _'creeeeak' _sound.

The Keatons couple continued sleeping.

Mrs. Keaton was sleeping with her arms spread out wide around her. Her mouth was open, and a bit of drool was dripping out. Sabrina smirked, and turned her gaze to Mr. Keaton.

Mr. Keaton was sleeping with deep snores rumbling from his mouth that was wide open. His arms were spread around him too.

Sabrina took the handcuffs and unlocked both of them. Slowly, delicately, she clasped the first pair of handcuffs around Mr. Keatons wrist and then clasped it to the wooden bed frame.

Then she moved on the Mrs. Keaton, and did the same. When she had finished clasping the handcuff to the wooden bed frame, Mrs. Keatons eyes flew wide open.

"AHHH!" She screamed, and moved her arm. She let out another shriek when she realized it was handcuffed to the bed frame.

Mr. Keaton woke up as well. When he realized what was going on, he yelled a string of dirty curse words at Sabrina.

Sabrina raised an eyebrow, and dropped the keys on the floor, way, way, across from The Keatons couple, and pretty far.

"Good luck getting free." Sabrina smirked, also placing the Their phones down beside the keys.

Then she walked out and closed the door behind her, ignoring the Keatons screams of protest.

Sabrina picked up Daphne and her bags from the rooms, and also picked up the bottles of glue she had found in Jonathon's room.

She dragged the bags downstairs and then came upstairs. She put down a long Line of thick glue in front of the Keatons bedroom door.

Then Sabrina went downstairs and decided to fill a bucket with water and then set it dripping down the stairs.

Now the stairs were slick with water and whoever would step on it would probably be sent tumbling down. Ha! Then they'll finally feel what Daphne felt.

She grabbed jackets from the closet and wrapped herself in them. Then she dragged Daphne over, and wrapped her up in jackets too.

Daphne held up the bag of food, struggling not to fall over. "Sabrina, I got it!" She said excitedly, jumping.

"That's great, Daph." Sabrina said distractedly. She was staring at Jonathon, who was standing in the hallway, with Jesse behind him.

"Where awre you gwoing?" Jesse asked. Daphne frowned, and ran forward to hug the siblings.

"We're leaving." Daphne said gently. "But we'll come back one day, 'Kay?"

Jonathon frowned as well. "But..."

Sabrina stepped forward. "Jonathon, we have to go. It's not good for us here. You want us to be happy, right?"

Jesse and Jonathon nodded. "So please let us leave. Also, be careful on the stairs. After a few hours, go up to your mommy and daddy's room."

Then, Sabrina grabbed Daphne's hand, and they stepped out of the house into the cold, icy air.

**Authors Note: I always have such a long authors note :p Probably annoying for you guys**

**SO! Finally, the Keatons are done and over with! Next chapter will have Sabrina's past best friend in it... ;)**

**Also, do any of you guys have watt pad? If you do, could you suggest some good stories to me cause I'm running out of good stories to read**

**Second, I want to get to know you guys. So I'm gonna ask some questions each chapter and if you want, you can answer them in reviews, plus, write down what you thought of the chapter :)**

**QoTD: What city do you live in? **

**Me: Toronto, Ontario (Canada) I don't have an accent... Do Canadians have accents? I guess I do... ^.^**

**I love you guys, for all the reviews and EVERYTHING,**

**And bye for now :) next update will be Thursday**


	13. Betrayal and Old Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own the sisters Grimm :(**

Sabrina and Daphne trudged through the snow and icy wind. The cold nipped at Sabrina's nose, and Daphne was shivering next to her.

Sabrina didn't want to go back to the orphanage. She didn't want Daphne and her to face the wrath of Ms. Smirt. But where could they go?

Sabrina stopped short, after a half hour of walking, when she saw a familiar building.

Sabrina's eyes filled with tears and she wiped them away. She hadn't visited this person for _monthsn_, would they still let Sabrina and Daphne stay there?

"Hey, isn't that Amy's building?" Daphne asked from beside Sabrina. Sabrina nodded.

Amy had been Sabrina's best friend. When Sabrina found out that her parents were missing, she had been whisked away to the orphanage, unable to say goodbye to anyone.

Sabrina pondered for a few minutes. Should they really ask Amy for help? Sabrina didn't want to bother Amy and it was extremely hard for her to trust someone.

When she heard Daphne's chattering teeth from beside her, she made up her mind.

~~~ I never knew ~~~~

Sabrina raised her fist and knocked three times on the wooden door. Daphne looked around, and Sabrina could tell she was nervous.

The doorman downstairs had buzzed the Nelson's, and Amy's voice had come through the intercom, saying the girls were welcome to come upstairs.

The door swung open, and there stood Amy, looking as bright and pretty as ever. She looked healthy, her nose wasn't red like Sabrina's, she wasn't wearing ripped jeans but comfy sweatpants.

"Sabrina?" She asked, hestitanly. There was doubt and was that-_anger? _\- in her eyes but they flashed by so fast Sabrina didn't have time to check.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, eyeing Daphne, who was sniffling and still shivering.  
"Our parents are gone, Amy. Every single foster... Parents we get stuck with were crazy. The Keatons, the ones we just escaped from, locked us in their house for two weeks while They went on vacation to the Bahamas." Sabrina said, twisting her hands together nervously.

Amy shrugged. "What am I supposed to do about it?" She asked, rudely.

Sabrina gaped at her. "We don't have anywhere to go for the night, Amy! We need a place to stay, even if it's just for tonight! Why don't you understand?"

Amy scoffed. "Sabrina, you didn't even tell me your parents were missing! You left just like that! And when I called your orphanage, your health supervisor-" Sabrina snorted at that, "Don't cut me off! Your health supervisor said that you didn't have time to talk to ME, and to me it sounded like you were having a -great time!"

Sabrina stared at her, confused. Ms. Smirt had really gone that far to wreck even her relationship with her friends?

Sabrina saw Matt standing in the doorway. "Amy? What's going on?" He asked.

Sabrina opened her mouth but no Sound came out. She closed it. "Sabrina? What are you doing here?" He asked, sourly.

"Your hanging out with _him _now?" Sabrina asked, her eyes wide. "You know I hate him! And to be honest, my health inspector is a witch and she lied to you."

"Matt is just here for a project. And wait, we're _dating _now." Amy Said nastily. "I don't believe you Sabrina. Goodbye."

She slammed the door in Sabrina's face, and Sabrina stood there, hurt and shocked. Daphne placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay." She whispered.

But it wasn't okay. Nothing was okay. And the thing that hurt the most was that teachers weren't allowed to give students homework over the breaks.

Amy had _lied _to her. Something the two girls promised never to do to each other.

~~~~ I never knew ~~~~

The girls stepped out of the building, and all at once, the cold smacked Sabrina in the face.

What was worse was that a very familiar car was sitting, waiting in front of them.

Ms. Smirt got out of her car, and scowled at the girls. "Get in." She told them.

"We are not going with you! How did you know we were here in the first place, huh?" Daphne asked, stomping her foot.

"Well, Sally's friend, Amy, called and told me." Ms. Smirt said triumphantly.

"It's Sabrina." Sabrina snapped, and slipped into the backseat with Daphne. There wasn't any use to fight- Where else would they go?

"Whatever, Sandy." Ms. Smirt dismissed, as she slid into the drivers seat and began driving.

The drive back to the orphanage was full of snappy comments thrown all over the place. It was Daphne and Sabrina against Ms. Smirt, who seemed determined to win the argument.

"Your such a stalker." Sabrina said. She knew Ms. Smirt wasn't that much of a stalker, but it seemed like the best insult at the time.

"Your a bratty child. I don't understand how I got stuck with you and Dorothy!"

"It's Daphne!" Daphne protested, throwing her small hands into the air.

Ms. Smirt ignored her as they parked on the curb of the orphanage. They got out of the car, lugging their bags behind them.

Sabrina and Daphne had sneakily smeared the extra food all over the backseat of Ms. Smirt's precious car. They grinned at each other and then trudged up the steps.

"Go in." Ms. Smirt snapped, and she shooed them inside, looking around outside one more time, and then closing the orphanage door behind her.

~~~~ I never knew ~~~~

"Care to explain why The Keatons called, saying that you had handcuffed them to their own bed?!" Ms. Smirt yelled.

They were in her office, the next morning, which was painted an awful bright pink colour. There were photos of Ms. Smirt and her cat eating upper side Manhattan, or going on walks.

Sabrina snorted at the fact that Ms. Smirt only had a cat to keep her company- and she had never been out Of New York City so she pretended to be a tourist in her own city.

Each and every kid was scared of Ms. Smirt. From the hawk like nose or watchful eyes, Sabrina didn't know, what she did know was that whoever went into Ms. Smirt's office... Always came out crying.

But Sabrina Grimm wasn't scared of Ms. Smirt. She never was and she never would be.

To her, Ms. Smirt seemed like a woman who's own life sucked, so she got back by ruining children's lives and being cold and bitter.

"Of course." Sabrina said, sarcastically. "Of course they told you about how they left Daphne and me in their house _alone _, for two weeks? And they locked us inside too, with no way of communicating with the outside world."

Ms. Smirt sneered, her top lip pulling back, so it bared her yellow, rotten teeth. It reminded Sabrina of a wolf.

"They brought you back, both, some very nice shirts! Be grateful!" Ms. Smirt snapped.

Sabrina gritted her teeth. "You're missing the main point!"

Daphne was watching the two enemies snap back at each other back and forth with terrifed, yet curious, eyes.

"What main point?"

"That they left us alone in their house for two weeks! That's not even legal!"

"You're only a nine year old, Samantha. You don't know what's legal or illegal."

"My name is Sabrina, and I'm ten!" Sabrina snapped angrily, standing up.

Ms. Smirt rolled her eyes and huffed. "That doesn't excuse the fact that you handcuffed the Keatons to their own bed! And Mrs. Keaton slipped on the stairs and ended up twisted her ankle and Mr. Keaton got his foot stuck in your stupid glue stunt!"

Sabrina shared a high- five with Daphne under the table.

"Daphne fell down the stairs, and I, a nine year old, like you say, had to stitch her up!" Sabrina said. "She's only five and you're putting her through this!"

"Go to your bunks, Susan and Debby!" Ms. Smirt dismissed. "And you're not to have lunch or dinner, so don't expect any!"

Sabrina huffed and grabbed her sister's hand. They left the room, and when they entered the room with their beds, all heads turned their way.

"We could hear you and Ms. Smirt shouting from here." A girl said. "What was going on?"

Sabrina scowled. "It's really none of your business."

The girl shrugged and went back to her bunk. May and her 'followers' were sending disgusting looks at Sabrina and Daphne, who promptly ignored them.

"Daphne, sweetie, rest a bit, 'Kay? And then I'll try to get you a snack." Sabrina told Daphne, who nodded, and laid down on her bunk.

She fell asleep in an instant.

Sabrina smiled at her and then turned to face May, who was standing by Sabrina's bunk.

"Why'd you leave your new foster home?" May asked rudely. Sabrina ignored her.

"Did they kick you out? Huh? I bet they did."

Sabrina gritted her teeth but said nothing. "No wonder you have Ms. Smirt. Only the bad kids get her."

Sabrina continued ignoring her, but she still heard May's words, at the back of her mind.

"You take everything for granted, Sabrina Grimm."

That's when Sabrina's patience snapped, like a piece of string being cut into two.

Sabrina's fist shot out and punched May right in the face. Again. "What is your problem?!" Sabrina asked, angrily.

She didn't hit May hard. Oh no. But May was known for overreacting every single little thing, and when she began to shriek falsely in pain, Sabrina was not surprised.

Some girls began crying for absolutely no reason, and everyone inched away from Sabrina.

Daphne slept through it all.

The door burst open and there stood a very angry Ms. Smirt.

"Sandra, what is the problem?" She breathed heavily, and stomped over to Sabrina.

"May was teasing me. But I guess you won't think about that, Would you? You would think about the things _I _did wrong, not her!" Sabrina shouted. Her cheeks were flushed from anger, and her fists were clenched.

"You're coming with me." Ms. Smirt said angrily. She gripped Sabrina's arm, and Sabrina let out a silent cry of pain.

"Let me go!" She snapped, trying to pull her arm away. When she finally did, she noticed a hand print, bruised purple.

Sabrina knew it would turn ugly and hurt a lot, later on, but she didn't worry about that.

~~~~ I never knew ~~~~~

"Headmistress, this is Sabrina Grimm." Ms. Smirt said angrily.

She let go of Sabrina's arm, and shot Sabrina a nasty look. Sabrina glared at her before taking the seat in front of the orphanage's headmistress.

The headmistress was a skinny woman, with wide eyes and pale skin. Her hair was grey, and had a few streaks of white in it.

"You must be 'the Sabrina Grimm.'" The headmistress mused, lacing her fingers and putting them in front of her and on her desk.

"Where's your sister?"

"Daphne's sleeping." Sabrina said carefully.

"You can go." The headmistress dismissed Ms. Smirt who was gaping at them in horror.

"What?! Why?!" She asked. "You've done your job." The headmistress replied.

Ms. Smirt stomped out, and slammed the door shut. "Now, Sabrina." The headmistress turned to Sabrina.

"What really happened?"

~~~~ I never knew ~~~~

"Look who's back." May said, turning to Sabrina who had entered the room.

May had her nose covered in gauze, wrecking her "perfect" image, which made Sabrina snort.

**"You can throw a good punch Sabrina." Puck said proudly.**

**Sabrina grinned at him. "You don't say that when you're the victim." She accused.**

**Puck scoffed. "Your punches don't hurt me. Nothing hurts the king of pranks, the-"**

**"Yada, yada, we all know what you're going to say, Puck." Sabrina rolled her eyes and Puck pouted at the fact that she had interrupted his speech.**

"Me." Sabrina replied sarcastically, and then walked to her bunk. Daphne, the poor girl, was still sleeping.

"Are you packing now? Are they finally going to throw you out on the streets?" May sneered.

Sabrina sighed. May was getting annoying.

"No actually." Sabrina replied. "I'm getting ready for dinner."

The girls gaped as Sabrina walked out of the room, a smile on her face

**Sabrina: 2 **

**May: 1**

**Authors Note! Hiya! As promised, here is your chapter!**

**I don't like this chapter. At all. And I don't like May. **

**I don't like to talk about the orphanage that much because I feel like I'm repeating the same thing over and over. I don't believe Sabrina made friends In the orphanage because she had to take care of Daphne and defend for the both of them.**

**So yea.**

**My little sister is 5, so I know how Daph e acts and everything. My little sis is always talking about some weird songs she learned at school, like, "the days of the week" and stuff like that. She's bubbly, and she loves to eat, yet she never gets fat :(**

**Also, the part when Amy says she's dating Matt. Or Mike? I forgot the guys name that Sabrina hits In the beginning of the boom, and I was honestly feeling too lazy to flip through and find out.**

**And when Amy says she's dating Matt... That part made me laugh while writing it. They were only 4th graders! But this has happened before, between me and a friend. We got in a fight, and this was in fourth grade, believe it or not, and she started dating the dude I hated :( **

**QoTD: Who are your favourite singers/s/band? What are your favourite songs/s**

**My favorite singers are Taylor Swift and the band Maroon 5**

**Favorite songs: Maps by Maroon 5**

**Black Widow by Iggy Azelea**

**Demons by Imagine Dragons**

**Pompeii by Bastille**

**That's it! Oh, and also Red by T. Swift!**

**Write down in your review what you like and who's your fav singer. Also, tell me what you thought about this chap!**

**The next update will be this Saturday, and then I'll probably go back to my weekly updates. Can't wait to find out who is the contest winner! **

**I love you guys. A lot. **

**Keep being the great people you are; Bye! 3**


	14. Man Pride

**Disclaimer: I do not own the sisters Grimm **

Daphne clutched the lunch tray to her chest, glaring at Anyone who even glanced at her food.

Beside her, Sabrina chuckled. "I didn't know you were that hungry, Daph." She said, as they slid into seats at a table in the corner of the room.

Daphne shook her head, her mouth full of food. "I'm very hungry, Sabrina. Plus this food is delicious."

She gestured with her chubby hands at the tray of food in front of her. There was a small carton of milk, a banana, and two sandwiches stacked on top of each other.

"Sure." Sabrina drawled before taking a bite of her own Apple. She glanced around the room, watching as people laughed and joked with each other.

"You could try making friends, you know." Daphne said. "Why don't you have any friends, Sabrina?"

Sabrina sighed. "Because I don't want friends, Daph. I have you."

Totally cheesy, she knew

"Aw, that's super duper sweet, Sabrina!" Daphne gushed. She quickly hugged Sabrina and then went back to her food.

Sabrina spotted May sending the Grimm sisters nasty looks and rolled her eyes.

"I heard what happened between you and May, yesterday." Daphne said, and she smiled. "Hey, that rhymed!"

Sabrina laughed, but it was forced. She wanted to be a good role model for Daphne, and punching someone out of anger isn't a great example.

"I know she's rude, Sabrina." Daphne said, quietly. "But it's not good to punch her. You're just going to make her more mad."

Sabrina stared at her, incredously. When had her five year old sister gotten so wise?

~~~~ I never Knew ~~~~~

Snow was still falling outside, and Sabrina shivered. She remembered how it was to be out there, in the cold.

She quickly shut the curtains of the room, and went back to her bunk. Daphne had, shockingly, dozed off.

Note the sarcasm.

Sabrina sat down on her bunk, and tried to think of something to do.

Unfortunately, the thought that she had been desperately trying to avoid, came to her mind. Had Sabrina's parents really left her? What had Sabrina done wrong? But what if they had been kidnapped? They were surely dead by now.

Sabrina winced at the thought. She didn't want her parents to die. She'd rather they had left the girls instead.

But the handprint on the car...? It wasn't made from blood, but what did it really mean? That Sabrina's parents had died? Been murdered?

Sabrina let out a yawn, and tried to push those thoughts aside. This wasn't what a normal ten year old girl should've been thinking about. But then again, Sabrina wasn't a normal ten year old girl.

She just didn't know that yet.

Sabrina let out another yawn, and looked around the room. A few stray girls were asleep, but other than that, the room was empty, due to the fact that it was Physical Activity day.

Sabrina closed her eyes, and soon, fell asleep.

**"Puck, what **_**are **_**you doing?" Sabrina whispered to a very sleepy Puck who had dozed off on her shoulder.**

**"Imsleepletmegosleep." Puck mumbled, and fell asleep again.**

**Sabrina scoffed, and looked around. No one seemed to have noticed Puck except Mr. Canis who had a small smile playing on his lips.**

**Sabrina hoped that Daphne wouldn't turn around. If she did, Sabrina would never hear the end of it.**

**Unfortunately, hope wasn't on her side.**

**"Hey Sabrina, rem-" Daphne turned, but she stopped when she saw Puck dozing on Sabrina's shoulder. Than her eyes rested on the two teenager's intertwined hands.**

**"OH MY GOSH! IT HAPPENED! OH MY, OH MY, IM DYING HERE! UNCLE JAKE, YOU OWE ME TEN BUCKS!" Daphne cheered, pumping her fists up in the air.**

**Puck fell out of his chair. "What?! Where's the fire?!" He shouted, jumping to his feet and looking around.**

**Uncle Jake was scowling at Daphne, who was holding out her hand for the money. Granny Relda looked a bit surprised, but happy. Mr. Canis still had the small smile on his face.**

**"Daphne, we're not dating." Sabrina said, her face red. **

**Daphne's grin slipped off her face. "What?" She asked, looking heartbroken.**

**"We're not dating, Daph. Puck just fell asleep, that's it." Sabrina tried to control her blush, but it was near impossible. **

**"My ship has sunk!" Daphne wailed dramatically, falling to the ground. Everyone stared at her, confused. **

**"You guys don't know what shipping is? How can you not know?" Daphne asked. **

**"Daphne, I never knew you were a sailor. When did you get a boat?" Uncle Jake asked, stupidly. **

**Daphne smacked a palm to her forehead. "Nuh- uh. I can't believe this. Okay, you know how much I love Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley together?" Daphne said.**

**Everyone nodded. Daphne spent every hour of the day at home talking about how much she shipped Hinny, or was it Garry? Sabrina couldn't remember. Ever since Daphne had read the Harry Potter series, which took her 6 months to fully complete, It had been all she talked about.**

**"Well, when you want a couple to be together, from a book series, you "ship" them on the same boat. Ugh, it's so hard to explain to you guys! I still can't believe you guys don't know what it is! You are not true fan girls at heart! It seems like only I am!"**

**Sabrina shook her head. "Daphne, there's three reasons why everything you just said doesn't make sense. One, There is a man in this room-" Uncle Jake puffed out his chest, "and that is Mr. Canis, so he can't be a Fangirl. Plus, no one except you reads fiction books! Third, Shipping is weird. Honestly." **

**(Authors Note: that was a bad explanation I know!)**

**"What?! Sabrina... I'm disappointed in you!" Daphne clutched at her heart, shaking her head.**

**Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Okay, whatever."**

**Puck was pouting in the corner, and Uncle Jake was sulking. Sabrina rolled her eyes again. "You guys are such babies. I'm sorry if I wounded your man pride's but you guys are not acting like men right now."**

**They continued sulking and pouting, ignoring Sabrina, who left them to their own thoughts. She sat down between Daphne and Granny Relda.**

**"Uncle Jake is such a baby." Sabrina complained to her grandmother. Granny Relda chuckled. "Believe it or not, your father if the same."**

**"I know he is. Once Mom didn't let him fix the lights, but instead called an electrician for help, he sat in the corner of the room, too, sulking for two hours."**

**Daphne nodded and giggled. "I remember that!"**

**Sabrina shot a look at the two males, who were currently pouting at the walls. **

**Boys will be boys**

"Sabrina!" A young girl, who seemed about 8 years old, stopped in front of Sabrina, her cheeks flushed and her breath coming out in shortened pants.

"Ms. Smirt wants you in her office. Oh, and bring Daphne." The girl said, and Sabrina nodded. The girl let out a squeak and ran Down the hall.

Sabrina frowned. Was the girl scared of her? Sabrina went back to the bunkers and got Daphne, who was doing her hair. They went to Ms. Smirt's office.

"Hello, girls." Ms. Smirt said, in a falsely sweet voice.

Sabrina furrowed her eyebrows. Why was Ms. Smirt pretending to be nice when she's outright mean to the girls anyway?

When she turned around, she realized why.

**Authors Note: dun dun dun! A stupid and predictable cliffy I know :p**

**This is a short update, because... Because, because.**

**I know that I have kept you waiting. But there's a good reason...**

**Do you know coolofthecool? Well, im making a story with her. It's about how Henry and Veronica met. Probably going to be posted next week: it's called the Broken Road. The account it called: TheGrimmTwins**

**QoTD: what do you want to be when you're older?**

**Answer: I want to go in the UN for a few years and then become a teacher. Also, become an author somewhere in between.**

**Remember, you guys can ask me questions too!**

**I love you guys... Thanks so much for your confidence in me... Your reviews and great advice is probably all that kept me going... So thanks so much, and I love you! Mwha!**

**;)**


	15. New make-up!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the sisters grimm**

"These nice people... Are your new foster family!" Ms. Smirt said, forcing a smile on her face.

Sabrina eyed the couple. The man looked like he was in his mid- fifties, and the woman had a heart shaped face, red lipstick on and white hair.

"These are the Donovans."

"Nice to meet you." Mr. Donovan held his hand out for u Sabrina to shake. Sabrina glared at him, and did not shake his hand.

Daphne reached forward and did it herself. "Daphne!" Sabrina hissed under her breath. "What? He wanted to shake your hand, but you didn't do it. What else could I do?" Daphne whispered innocently.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. Ms. Smirt was chatting with the Donovans a fake smile stretched across her long face.

"The Grimm sisters are quite a handful." Ms. Smirt said. The Donovans laughed.

"Our own kids are quiet, it'll be nice to have some noise around the house."

Sabrina raised her eyebrows. They had kids? Daphne seemed to be excited about the fact.

"How old are they?" Daphne asked excitedly.

"Well, the youngest is Britney, who's seven, and then it's Grace, who's ten." Mrs. Donovan beamed.

Daphne smiled. "Britney is only two years older than me!"

Sabrina rolled her eyes again. "Ms. Smirt, I'm perfectly fine staying here at the orphanage with Daphne. I'm sure the Donovans can find some other girls."

"No, no, we love you already!" Mrs. Donovan squealed.

Sabrina concluded that a mid- fifties year old woman should not squeal.

"That's right, girls. I'm sure you'll love your new family."

Ms. Smirt stood up and set both of her hands on Sabrina's shoulders. Her nails dug in and Sabrina glared at her, careful not to wince.

She was going to have bruises there in the morning.

Sabrina was scowling the whole time she got her stuff, ignoring the curious looks of the girls in the room.

She trudged to the Donovans beat-up red Honda, and Mr. Donovan threw her bag in the trunk.

"Watch it!" Sabrina scowled at him angrily. Then she stomped to the car and slammed the door shut.

Daphne was already inside, munching on an apple.

"I can't wait to meet Britney!" Daphne said, and she took another bite. The juice splayed over Sabrina's face, and she wiped it irritably.

"That's great." Sabrina said sarcastically. "I thought you were on my side!"

Daphne pouted. "Oh come on, Sabrina!" She said, throwing her hands in the air. "I wanna make friends!"

"Well I don't." Sabrina snapped.

Daphne's face fell.

Sabrina's face softened. "But maybe this family is nice?"

Daphne brightened, and clapped her hands. "Yeah!"

Mr. And Mrs. Donovan got into the car and slammed the doors shut behind them. The car started and they drove away from the orphanage, Sabrina staring after it with a somber face.

The Donovan's building was near Sabrina's old one. Just around the corner.

Sabrina rubbed her eyes tiredly and got out of the car. They grabbed their bags, and got into entered the building.

The elevator was half full, and the Donovans and Grimm sisters managed to get in. They got off on floor 14, which Sabrina kept in mind, in case they needed to escape.

Who knew? Maybe these people were psychopaths. Maybe they were an innocent couple that was telling the truth. Maybe they were people who wanted slaves.

Ms. Smirt didn't seem to care about who they were, she was just happy to see the girls leave.

Sabrina gritted her teeth as they entered apartment 1417. Two girls came out of the rooms down the hall to greet them.

The oldest, which Sabrina assumed was Grace, was a sharp- featured girl, with raven Black hair and dark eyes.

Britney was a blonde, with light brown eyes, and a bright face. She squealed when she saw Daphne.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" She exclaimed. "You could be my new make- up tester!" Britney clapped her hands.

"What happened to the old one?" Daphne asked, her eyes wide.

"Oh, I kinda got a load of hairspray in her eye- I didn't know- and she had to go to the hospital. I visit her everyday though!"

Daphne slowly inched away from Britney, a fearful expression on her face. "O-okay, then." Daphne mumbled.

**"Haha, marshmallow, look at your face!" Puck guffawed, clutching his stomach.**

**He had apparently gotten over his 'pride' and had come to sit beside Daphne, annoying her every five seconds.**

**Daphne scowled and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "What and ever, Puck!" She snapped.**

**Sabrina, Granny Relda, Uncle Jake, (who had also found a seat and gotten over his pride) Puck and even Mr. Canis turned to gape at her.**

**"What?" She asked. "I watched mean girls!" **

**Sabrina narrowed her eyes, even though she had watched **_**mean girls **_**for the first time when she was 12 too.**

**"Who let you watch it?" She asked.**

**"Uncle Jake and Puck watched it with me!" Daphne clapped her hands, smiling brightly.**

**"Puck like-" **

**"That's enough, marshmallow!" Puck said, his cheeks bright red. Sabrina burst into laughter.**

"Girls, these bright girls are Sabrina-" Mrs. Donovan pointed at Sabrina- "And Daphne Grimm."

"Wow, you have a great name!" Britney exclaimed, her eyes wide, staring at Daphne.

"Thanks." Daphne said, smiling widely, her dimples flashing.

"Come on, I want to experiment my make- up on you before dinner!" Britney cried before grabbing Daphne's hand and pulling her down the hallway.

Daphne's smile faded and she shot Sabrina a miserable look. Sabrina shrugged, trying to conceal her smile.

"Grace, why don't you take Sabrina to your room? I'm sure you guys will be the bestests of friends!" Mrs. Donovan gushed.

Grace nodded, her mouth pressed into a firm line, before walking to her room. Sabrina followed with a scowl.

Grace closed the room door behind them. "You can sit there." She said, jutting her chin towards the floor. Sabrina pursed her lips but sat down.

Grace's room was off- white, with a black dressing table, a one person bed and a photo of herself above the bed.

Grace picked up a book and Began reading. Sabrina scowled at her before staring at the floor. She began to trace the worn lines, and wrote with her finger:

_Everafter_

She stared at her finger in surprise. She had no idea what an Everafter was, yet she had traced it on the floor?

She dismissed the thought quickly, not wanting to have anymore worries on her mind.

Grace glanced at her from the bed. She opened her mouth to say something but then closed it, turning back to her book. Sabrina let out an irritated huff and went back to staring at the floor.

Fifteen minutes of this and Sabrina was ready to pull her hair out. She gritted her teeth, trying not to yell in Anger. Grace was completely ignoring her, which Sabrina would have appreciated, except the fact that she left Sabrina staring at the floor.

Finally Grace spoke, three words, that made Sabrina scowl and stomp out of the room,

"You look constipated."

**Hey! Did ya like this chap? Ya or na?**

**QoTD: what are your favorite TV shows?**

**Answer: lost, Pretty Little Liars and Once Upon a time.**

**Next update: Sunday, maybe Monday.**

**Love you guys so much... Thanks for the follows and favs!**

**Ta-ta, my darlings!**


	16. Catfights and Lima Beans

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm**

"Dinners ready!" Mrs. Donovan called from the kitchen.

Sabrina got up from her spot on the couch and almost ran to the kitchen, even though, Daphne made it before her.

Daphne's hair was in a bun, and she was smiling.

"Sabrina, guess what! Britney is going to do my makeup after we eat!"

Sabrina raised her eyebrows. "Wow, that's great, Daph."

Daphne beamed and nodded. The rest of be household came and sat down around them.

Sabrina glared at Grace, who was staring at her plate which had nothing on it. Sabrina had a feeling she was avoiding Sabrina's gaze.

Mrs. Donovan came into the room, a bowl in her hands. She held a big wooden spoon, and used it to pour Sabrina's most hated food in the world:

Lima beans.

Sabrina gagged as she stared at the green beans. Mrs. Donovan looked up from pouring the beans into a very eager Daphne's bowl.

"Is something wrong, dear?" She asked.

Sabrina bit her lip and stared at the plate. "I don't like Lima beans." She finally said.

Mrs. Donovan gaped at Sabrina. "Sabrina, we only eat Lima beans in the Donovan household. It's a very good diet."

Now it was Sabrina's turn to gape.

"What? Britney is only seven! Why are you putting her on a diet?"

Mr. Donovan rubbed his forehead. "It's healthy. Sabrina, you're going to have to learn to like Lima beans."

Sabrina picked at her beans with a scowl. She was so hungry that she shoved two in her mouth, and then spitted it out.

All over Grace.

Sabrina sat in the corner, a scowl gracing her features. The light was off, and the chair she was sitting on was quite uncomfortable. She checked the clock beside her and was happy to see that there was only ten minutes of her time- out left.

She glared at Grace who was staring at the floor, a blank expression on her face.

Let's rewind to this afternoon, shall we?

"Ew! You idiot!" Grace screeched. Sabrina stood up from the chair, trying to get away from Grace who was trying to jump at Sabrina from behind the table.

Sabrina tripped over Britney's chair and fell on the floor. Her elbows burned, but Sabrina continued to crawl away. Grace screeched, totally out of the calm, cool composure that surrounded her a few minutes ago.

Sabrina screamed when Grace jumped at Sabrina with her nails outstretched.

**"Oh em gee!" Puck cried in a freakishly girly voice. Sabrina rolled her eyes and continued to ignore Puck.**

**"I'm voting for... Hmm, should I vote for the freaky girl or the ugly girl?"**

**Sabrina had to admit, that hurt. But Puck was oblivious, a mischievous smile on his face. "I'm going with the freaky." **

**Sabrina frowned, and turned away from him while Granny scolded him.č**

Daphne was screaming, Britney was screaming, Mrs. Donovan was screaming and Mr. Donovan was yelling.

"Help me! Someone get her off me!" Sabrina cried. She shoved Grace off of her before scrambling to her feet. She glared at Grace.

"Grace, I am _so _disappointed in you." Mrs. Donovan snapped.

Grace's ears turned bright red, and she hung her head. "And _Sabrina! _Why on earth did you spit your food out?"

Sabrina shrugged and ran her fingers through her hair, taking out a green bean tangled in it. Another Lima bean fell out, and Sabrina scowled at it.

"I told you, I don't like Lima beans."

Mrs. Donovan sighed. "Well, Sabrina, I guess I'll have to put you...

In time out."

Sabrina glared at the floor but continued to glance at the clock beside her every few seconds.

There was only fifteen- no, _fourteen _minutes left till the end of her and Grace's, who was also in a chair in the left corner of the room, so called 'time- out.'

Grace was tapping her foot on the floor impatiently, but still managing to look _graceful. _A scowl was on her face, and she hadn't looked at Sabrina at all in the past hour.

Not like Sabrina cared, anyways.

The minute Mrs. Donovan entered the room, and announced that their time out was over, Sabrina burst out of her chair and ran to the living room's doorway.

But she tripped and fell in shock when she saw Daphne's face.

**Everyone was gaping at the screen till Puck burst out laughing. **

**"First a catfight and then this?!" He choked out before erupting into laughter again.**

**Daphne blushed bright red. "I didn't know that I looked that bad!" She whined.**

**Uncle Jake chuckled. "Well, you do, or did."**

**"Jacob!" Granny Relda scolded.**

**Uncle Jake laughed nervously and shrugged.**

**"Sabrina, you keep-"**

**"Don't even finish that sentence, stinkpot!" Sabrina threatened.**

**"Falling!" **

**Sabrina growled, and Puck's laugh faltered. His eyes widened at Sabrina's glare and he motioned zipping his lips shut, and handed Daphne the key.**

**Daphne ate it.**

Daphne's face had dark, dark blush spread all over, and she wore dark, dark red lipstick. Britney had spread dark, dark purple eyeshadow over Daphne's eyes and below it, and the eyeliner was dripping.

"Oh..." Sabrina trailed.

"My..." Grace said, her eyes wide.

"Gosh." Mrs. Donovan had turned around and a look of horror was on her face.

"How do I look?" Daphne beamed and fluttered her eyes.

"Please don't do that, Daph." Sabrina begged, covering her eyes.

Daphne's smile widened. "Does that mean the makeup makes my eyes pop?" She asked. Sabrina rolled her lips into her mouth and then said,

"You could say that."

Britney bounced into the room, a smile on her face. "Isn't Daphne's makeup perfecto?" She asked.

Sabrina and Mrs. Donovan nodded.

Sabrina scrambled off the floor and then cleared her throat. "Um, I'm going to, uh, go to the bathroom...?" She trailed off, trying to do anything to get out of there.

"OK, Sabrina!" Daphne said cheerfully.

"When you get back, do you wanna help me model for the pictures Britney is going to take?"

Sabrina gulped and ran for the bathroom door.

**Hiya!**

**As promised, here is your chapter.**

**I am going to make a goal. I'm going to try and finish this story by the time March ends.**

**If you guys think I'm taking too long, just send me a private message or post a review that says: UPDATE YOU SLOWPOKE!"**

**Thank you very much :)**

**QoTD: who are/ is your favorite actress?**

**Answer: Jennifer Lawrence 3, Lucy Hale, Lily Collins, Shay Mitchell, Ashley Benson, Emma Watson, Chloe Grace Moretz, Shailene Woodley and... Kristen Stewart**

**I know, those are a lot! I just love them, though 3**

**Next Update: Tuesday! Maybe, Wednesday.**

**I might stretch the stay at The Donovans household cause there is only one more foster home left, and because don't you all want to find out more about Grace?**

***silence***

**I take that as a yes.**

**I love you guys**

**Kisses,**

**-A**


	17. No

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm

Sabrina woke up early next morning to look for something to eat before she was forced to eat Lima beans at breakfast time. She had no luck.

The fridge was filled with Lima beans and sauces. Cooked Lima Beans, frozen Lima beans, squashed Lima beans- even a Lima bean milkshake! A note was taped to the fridge which had a schedule for the month of March on it. The title Said: Diet. And for every single day of the month, Different types of foods you could make with Lima beans- some Sabrina wasn't even sure we're possible to make, were written down.

Sabrina groaned and rested her head on the fridge.

After letting it rest there for a few minutes, Sabrina moved away from the fridge and began looked through the cabinets for a box of crackers- anything that wasn't Lima beans- anything. After about five minutes of pushing aside bottles of spices and sauces, Sabrina found a half filled box of crackers in the very back.

She snatched the box, put everything back where they belonged and closed the cabinet doors. And then she sneaked back to the room she was staying in- unfortunately it was Grace's room, and decided to eat the crackers in the corner of the room.

She winced at every crunching sound the crackers made, careful not to let Grace wake up. Whenever Grace woke up in the mornings her target would be Sabrina. She would tell Sabrina that she looked like a monster and then stomp to the bathroom which got Sabrina confused.

Sometimes, Sabrina heard Grace talk about something called 'Everafters' in her sleep. Sabrina knew not to wake her up- she didn't want to get her head bashed in.

Sabrina put the box of crackers away- back in the cabinets, and then laid down on her makeshift bed on the floor.

Sabrina didn't like it here. They Donovans were okay but...

Also, this wasn't home. Nowhere was home.

"Today, I made Lima bean pie!" Mrs. Donovan beamed. "I decided that you guys need some yummy food!"

Sabrina snorted. "This is 'yummy' food?" She muttered under her breath. Sabrina looked up to see Grace glaring at her and she glared back.

"This is good." Daphne beamed through a mouthful of pie. Sabrina rolled her eyes. Daphne liked everything. "Thank you, dear. Sabrina, why don't you take another piece?" Mrs. Donovan asked pleasantly, already lifting up the pie plate.

Sabrina had taken the smallest piece of pie she had ever seen, and being The Queen of Sneaks, she had mushed it up on her plate and slid it into her sock, wincing at the disgusting squishy feeling.

"No!" Sabrina burst out, her hands guarding her plate. Everyone stared at her.

"I mean, I'm full, and I don't want to throw up from eating so much, right?" She stumbled over the words, her mind buzzing.

"Of course. Did you like the pie?" Mr. Donovan asked gruffly. Everyone looked at Sabrina expectantly. "Yeah, it was... Nice." Sabrina said, pushing her plate away. "Could I be excused?"

Mrs. Donovan nodded, and Grace stared at Sabrina with a strange look on her face. Sabrina uneasily stood up, trying badly not to wince at the squishiness in her sock, and quickly walked out of the room.

Sabrina wiped some sweat off her brow and swayed uneasily. She felt lightheaded, and dangerously nauseous.

A few minutes later, Sabrina was barfing into the toilet in the Donovan's bathroom.

"The crackers were expired." Grace said stiffly, leaning near the bathroom door, her nose wrinkled delicately in disgust.

"Crackers can get expired?" Sabrina asked before throwing up again. She flushed the toilet, and splashed water on her face, and brushed her teeth again.

Grace ignored the question. "I saw you, this morning. You were eating the box of crackers dad had hidden in the cupboard three years ago- he must have forgotten about it. We all learned to like Lima Beans."

"Wait- you've been eating Lima Beans for three years?" Sabrina asked, turning off the bathroom lights and leaving the bathroom. She felt lightheaded, but Sabrina was certain all the expired crackers were gone from her stomach.

"Actually, two. Mom had us eat radishes for a year." Grace shrugged. "Anyway, I saw you eat the crackers. If I tell mom, she'd probably make you sit in the time out chair again."

Sabrina's widened in horror. She would do anything to not sit in that chair again.

"So?" Sabrina asked, her voice rude.

"If you don't want to sit in that chair... You have to do something for me."

"What?" Sabrina snapped, her impatience growing.

"You have to help me find something. It's my necklace, and I lost it. I need you to help me find it."

"That's it?" Sabrina asked.

She knew, if it was anyone else, they would make her do such embarrassing things- like any other children would do. But why was Grace asking her to help her find her necklace? Why not use the chance to make fun of Sabrina?

"Yes." Grace said. She shrugged. "The necklace is important."

"Well, how does it look like?"

"It has an emerald stone in the middle." Grace shrugged. "Nothing else."

Sabrina nodded, and then helped Grace search for it. They searched everywhere, no words talked between them except for 'did you find anything?'

They didn't find the necklace anywhere and Sabrina knew that Grace was getting antsy, nervous and upset. Her fingers began shaking, and she dropped the vase she had been checking in. Luckily, there was a pillow lying around that Britney had left around carelessly and the vase landed on that.

Sabrina pursed her lips and helped Grace sit down. She wasn't that harsh to leave Grace standing there upset.

"I need that bracelet." Grace said, shaking her head as she got up again. Sabrina held her down and shook her head as well. It was obvious Grace would burst into tears if she stood

Up.

"I know you do. But it's not here." Sabrina said, gesturing around the room. Sabrina knew she wasn't helping but Grace needed to know the truth.

"What do you know? Your only ten." Grace sniffed.

"I'm turning eleven next week!" Sabrina snapped.

Then it dawned on her. Her parents wouldn't be there for her birthday. And what she do for it? Daphne's birthday had passed in the house where they were handcuffed- Sabrina realized with horror. And that means she had forgotten her sister's birthday!

Even though Daphne's birthday was five months ago, Sabrina was upset. She decided to push it to the back of her mind, and would remember to say something to Daphne the next time she she saw her.

"Well, whatever." Grace shrugged.

"I'm trying to help you and this is the thanks I get?" Sabrina said. She stomped away, leaving Grace in the living room. She heard Grace say something behind her, but she decided to ignore it.

Sabrina didn't like it here. She wanted to leave. But she couldn't leave Daphne, could she? Daphne had left with the Donovans to go grocery shopping, for, you guessed it, Lima beans.

Sabrina didn't want to stay for another meal or anything. She began to pack her stuff, which wasn't much. She put everything in her backpack, including a photo of her family. She stared at it sadly for a while before putting it in.

Then Sabrina packed Daphne's stuff.

Once she was done, Sabrina realized it wouldn't be wise to leave today. Daphne would be tired, Sabrina was tired herself, and plus, the sun was almost setting. Sabrina decided that they would leave at Midnight, once the both of them had rested.

She slid her bag under Grace's bed just as Grace walked in. "Still

didn't find my necklace anywhere?" She asked absently.

Sabrina shrugged. "No."

Grace picked up her phone from the nightstand and left. She, luckily, hadn't noticed something amiss.

Now, it was time for Sabrina to plan Daphne and her's escape.

Sabrina didn't tell Daphne the plan until she woke her up at exactly twelve. "I don't want to." She said, groaning. Sabrina figured she was still in dreamland.

"Daphne! Psst!" Sabrina shook Daphne and Daphne rolled off the bed, away from Sabrina. She hit the ground with a thump, and Sabrina was shocked to find out that Daphne was still sleeping.

Sabrina poked her head over the side of the bed, her eyes wide. "Daphne! Wake up!" She said, a bit louder. She threw a pillow down at her little sister, who was contently snoring away. Sabrina furrowed her eyebrows angrily and threw another

Pillow down at Daphne.

Britney, who was sleeping on the other twin bed, mumbled something and turned so her back was facing the Grimm sisters.

"Daphne!" Sabrina snapped.

Silence.

"I have food."

"Whaaaaat?" Daphne groaned, rubbing her eyes and getting up. Sabrina put her hands on her hips, and stared at her six year old sister.

"Really, Daph?" She said, getting down from the bed, and helping Daphne up. "I was having a good dream." Daphne grumbled, shaking her head. "Why'd you wake me up?"

Sabrina stared at Daphne before answering, "I think we should leave. No, I don't think, we are leaving. I packed your bag and everything."

Daphne shook her head, and planted her feet firmly on the ground.

"No."

Authors Note: Uh oh! Will Sabrina convince Daphne to leave... Or will Daphne can't convince Sabrina? Find out in the next chapter!

Wow, I sound like a T.V. Show hostess.

So, HI GUYS! I decided to take a break, it was random I know. It's just that my lil sister, who's five, was in the hospital and bleh.

Anywayers, I started watching this new T.V. Show called the Flash... I love it! Plus, the season finale for PLL came and went and I'm still in shock. Can't wait for season 6! *squeal*

Next chapter: Hmm, I make no promises but It might be by this Wednesday. •.•

QoTD: Favorite book- not series- but book.

Shadow by Jenny Moss and Famous Last words by...

I forgot

I hope you like this chapter. This one didn't have any present time parts but next chap will be full of it!

I love you guys for your support in everything and ugh I just love you guys! 3

Byeeeeeeeeee


	18. Oz UPDATED

Disclaimer: I do not own the sisters Grimm

"No?" Sabrina asked, confused and shocked.

"No." Daphne said firmly. For a six year old, she looked mature. At the moment, of course. But... The pigtails did kinda wreck it all.

"Why?" Sabrina said, sitting up on her knees on the bed. Britney grumbled something from the other bed, and Sabrina made a mental note to be more quiet.

"I actually like it here. I don't love it but I like it." Daphne said, looking at her toes, which were messily painted hot pink.

"What about mom and dad?" Sabrina said, her voice breaking. This was the first time Sabrina and her sister had disagreed about this.

Daphne shrugged, and Sabrina didn't know what to say.

"Do you not care?" Sabrina asked.

Daphne shrugged.

"Why?! What's changed? Why don't you answer me?!" Sabrina asked, frustrated.

She didn't wait for Daphne's probable shrug, and she didn't hear Daphne say "I'm doing it for you," either.

Present

"Grimm, I knew you always had anger issues." Puck called. He had moved to the back seats, thankfully, away from Sabrina.

"Shut up." Sabrina snapped, but regretted it.

"Is that all you got Grimm?" Puck taunted, his wings springing out as he swooped Down above Sabrina and tugged at her hair.

"Stop it!" Sabrina said angrily, determined not to resort to violence. She wrenched her hair out of his gross hands, and crawled away, under the seats. "Go... Um, Puck! No, Sabrina! Wait, GO PUCKABRINA!" Daphne said.

Sabrina rolled her eyes, and ducked when she saw Puck's shadow.

"Leave me alone." Sabrina groaned, rolling under a seat and tucking her knees up to her chest so Puck wouldn't see her. "Why do you always pick on me?"

"Well," Puck said, and Sabrina felt and heard him hovering right above the seat she was hidden under. "Jake threatens to turn me into an animal, permanently-"

"He just wants to show you what you really are inside and outside." Sabrina growled.

"And The old lady laughs whenever I tease her, Daphne asks me to play dolls with her and Canis ignores me!" Puck complained.

"But, you Grimm, your anger issues are really funny."

Sabrina snapped- as if there was a string

inside of her and Puck had cut

it with scissors.

Sabrina swooped out under the seat, facing her head up, and ouch!

Her nose bumped into Puck's, whose wings folded back into his back and he fell on Sabrina, and they rolled under the seats, Sabrina on top of Puck.

Their lips brushed, I and Sabrina felt a tingle- what was that? Sabrina rolled out and stood up, her cheeks and face so red-

"Your so annoying!" Grace said rudely when Sabrina slammed the bedroom door shut. "Shut up." Sabrina snapped, leaving Grace speechless.

Grace sniffed, and left the room, probably to sleep somewhere else. Sabrina flopped

Down on her makeshift bed when something caught her eye. It was a necklace, with a green stone in the middle. The stone was cracked a bit, but was safely hanging on to the necklace.

Sabrina picked it up and turned it over. Something written on the back caused her to peer at it.

Oz.

Sabrina didn't know what to do. What was Oz? Was it a person? Place? Food, maybe?

Sabrina knew it was Grace's, but nonetheless, she tucked it into her sweater pocket.

Then she went back to bed, her heart still hurting from Daphne's words.

Present

"Why is your face so red, Sabrina? Did you and Puck kiss under there or something?" Uncle Jake chuckled, and Sabrina went a dark shade of red. Daphne gasped, slapping her cheeks with her hands.

"They did kiss!"

Sabrina felt like everyone had gone quiet and when Puck emerged, his hair ruffled, Daphne squealed again.

Granny Relda was beaming, Uncle Jake was laughing and Daphne was still in shock. Sabrina was upset to find that Mr. Canis was even smiling.

"We didn't kiss! And i don't like him! What is there to like?" Sabrina burst out.

She glanced back and saw hurt in Puck's eyes- was it hurt?- and then it turned back to the regular carelessness as if it didn't matter to him- what Sabrina had said.

Sabrina didn't know why but that infuriated her. She stomped over to her chair and plopped down, cheeks still a shade of bright red, and stared at the screen, ignoring everyone.

"That was mean, 'brina." Daphne Whispered. "Even for you."

Sabrina felt guilt spreading from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. It was like a hot liquid, not giving Sabrina any choice but to ignore it.

Sabrina woke up the next morning, surprisingly late. It was about 11, and she got up to go and see what the Donovans were doing.

She wrinkled her nose when she saw that they were eating Lima bean salad.

Deciding not to join them, Sabrina went back

To Grace's room, and took out the necklace, studying it.

The green glinted in the sunlight, and one ray of green light hit the space under Grace's bed. Sabrina furrowed her eyebrows, and moved necklace away, but the ray of light stayed there- it didn't move away.

Sabrina went down on her knees and crawled to the bed, surprised. Why wasn't the light moving?

She felt a sudden jolt of energy from the bracelet, and she dropped it, and cringed at the loud sound it made. Sabrina figured the energy was just those jolts of electricity everyone got all the time, she ignored it.

She slipped it into her sweater and then looked around the bed. Nothing looked out of place, so Sabrina took the necklace out again, and saw the ray shine on a wood board that looked... Slightly broken?

Sabrina poked at it, and the board flipped over, showing Sabrina a little hole in which a box rested.

The box was blue, and lots and lots of dust rested on it. Sabrina reached forward to take it out of the hole, when the bedroom door opened.

Sabrina flipped the piece of wood back into place, and swung her head out. Grace was watching her suspiciously.

"What were you doing?" She asked, her nose in the air.

"I roll a lot when I sleep... So I ended up here?" Sabrina said, the lie coming out in more of a question than an answer.

Grace, though, must've thought it was good enough because she moved her gaze away from Sabrina and looked around the room.

Grace's room was painted a delicate purple- which suited her. There was a plain white dresser, a white bed with purple comforter and bedsheets, and a side table. Her room wasn't big but it wasn't small.

"So, have you seen my necklace?" Grace asked, looking under her dresser. Sabrina felt the necklace weight in her sweater like a rock.

Sabrina shrugged, trying to not look too guilty.

"No..." She said. Grace squinted at her suspiciously, before asking,

"Why don't you come back to the living room with me?"

Sabrina didn't know what to do so she said yes. She desperately wanted to see what was in the box, why Grace was hiding it- did Grace even know it was there? And why the necklace had Oz on it.

The Donovans were sitting around a TV, watching the natural discovery channel. Daphne was saying "ooooh" and "aaaah" whenever they said an interesting fact.

Mr. Donovan looked bored out of his mind, and Mrs. Donovan was watching the screen Intently.

To Sabrina, Mrs. Donovan seemed the boss of the household like her mom had been. If her mother told Sabrina's father to do something, and he argued, she would just give him this look, and he would scamper away to do what she asked. It was quite amusing to watch.

Daphne glanced at Sabrina and then glanced down. Sabrina ignored her and sat all the way across the room from her. Grace gave her a weird look.

Sabrina had nothing to do, and she couldn't, unfortunately go to Grace's room and check on what was in the box because Grace was keeping a very close eye on her.

And by close, Sabrina meant close.

"Personal space." Sabrina said, irritably, and scooted away from Grace, who was glaring at her suspiciously. Grace sniffed and then moved over, thankfully, away from Sabrina.

It was 11: 43, nearing midnight, but Grace still hadn't fallen asleep. She was watching a show called Lost which apparently had several seasons. After a while she put her phone down to charge, and picked up a copy of Harry Potter and the chamber of secrets.

She glanced at Sabrina, time to time, who was fingering the necklace under her blanket. Sabrina yawned, not wanting to fall asleep, but sleep seemed to hatch into Sabrina like a hook, dragging her into a hole of nightmares...

"No, Harry is not Slytherin's heir!" Grace cried, thrashing around. Sabrina woke up with a start, and glanced, annoyed, at Grace.

Then she seemed to remember the box and her mission last night. She quickly got up, and crawled to bed, trying to stay quiet.

She took out the necklace, which shone a bright light onto the floppy piece of floorboard again. Sabrina flipped it over, and saw the box, sitting there, dusty as ever-

"What are you doing?"

Author's Note

Ohmigosh. I am super duper sorry. I think this wasn't fanfiction's fault but Google Docs fault.

I'll be writing everything on pages now, don't worry guys :). I

Don't know if another chapter will be up by tomorrow... Depends if I am in a good mood by the time gym period is over. Our unit right now: Running for 12 minutes around the track •_•

:)

What did us think of the Puckabrina looooooove? Omg, I was dying with laughter I don't even know why, when I was writing that scene. •.•

QoTD: Favourite Youtuber?

Answer:

Cameron Dallas

JackandJack

Twaimz

Kian Lowley

Jc Caylen

Connor Franta

Brent Rivera

Nash Grier

So many. I know, I know but I can't pick! What are yours?

Thank

You

So

Much

For

Your

Supportive

Reviews.

I

Love

You

Guys

3


	19. The not so sneaky escape

Disclaimer: I do not own the sisters Grimm

"What are you doing?" Sabrina froze, not knowing what to do. Then she recognized the voice.

"Daphne?" Sabrina slid out, and sat up, staring at her sister angrily. "What are you doing?" Sabrina snapped.

"I wanted a glass of water and I saw you sneaking something under the bed. What were you doing? I wanna know!"

Sabrina shushed her sister. "Daphne, I thought..."

Daphne bit her lip her brown eyes going wide. "Sabrina... I was lying." Daphne sighed heavily. "But Britney said that if we tried to escape, she would Kill you." Daphne whimpered. Sabrina was taken aback. "What?"

How could Britney, sweet, annoying Britney have such horrible thoughts?

"Daphne, she can't kill me! I'm older than her, duh."

Let's all remember Sabrina was 10 years old when she said that.

"B-but-" Daphne's eyes filled with tears, and her lips trembled.

"Don't worry, Daph. Let's get out of here though, I don't want you staying with a physco wanna be killer."

Daphne shook her head. "My bag is in my room! What if she

Wakes up?!"

"Daphne, don't be such a baby." Sabrina snapped. She heard a rustle behind her but ignored it.

"I can't Sabrina!" Daphne cried. Sabrina shushed her and looked around, not bothering to look behind her. "Fine, I'll go."

"No, Sabrina! She'll catch you and kill you!" Sabrina rolled her eyes, a bit irritated at her sisters dramatics. She told Daphne to stay by the door at the ready, quietly, and handed her bag to Daphne. Grace was sleeping in her bed, and something in her heart seemed to be tugging Sabrina towards the box under the floor, the one covered with dust.

Sabrina pushed the feeling away, and crept down the hallway to Britney's

Room. There was a creak step right outside Mrs. And Mr Donnivans room, and Sabrina hopped over it, slipping a bit on her socks.

She opened the door, without making a sound- she had a specialty for

Doing that- and spotted Daphne's bag under the Queen sized bed that she and Britney shared.

Sabrina went down on her knees to grab it, but bumped her knee against the bag, causing it to swirl farther underneath the bed. Sabrina glanced at Britney, who was sleeping soundly, and went flat on her stomach to grab the bag.

She got ahold of it and dragged it out.

"Stop."

Present

A mixture of feelings were swarming in Sabrina's mind. She kept repeating the time that she and Puck kissed, was it a kiss? over and over again in her mind. No one was talking to her, they all agreed that she had been too harsh on Puck.

But Sabrina was stubborn- she wouldn't apologize. Puck would get over it soon, right? Sabrina watched the past her sneak into Britney's room- Sabrina smiled. She still hadn't lost her style.

Daphne kept sending her weird looks- a mixture of angry and giddiness, probably at the fact that they had kissed.

By mistake, of course.

Sabrina also didn't want to look behind her- she was scared she would see Puck, Uncle Jake or even Mr. Canis staring at her.

Suddenly the screen stopped, as someone had pressed the imaginary pause button.

Sabrina felt her chair start to shake, and as she looked around frantically, the others chairs were shaking too. It was like an earthquake was happening- Sabrina jumped off her seat and then screamed. The tiles on the ground were giving away, leaving a dark abyss behind.

Sabrina knocked her chair over as she staggered back, the tiles were almost reaching her now-

Daphne.

Sabrina looked around but couldn't find her sister in the chaos. Chairs were sliding across the room, Dust was flying-

"DAPHNE! GRANNY! PUCK?!" Sabrina cried. She was sobbing now, the tiles had almost reached her spot against the wall, the one under her feet were sliding off- "HELP!"

Sabrina let out an inhuman shriek, when the last tile under her feet fell away. She slipped through but someone grabbed her arm-

Sabrina looked up but saw only darkness.

Present

"Is she okay?" Sabrina heard a familiar voice say.

Uncle Jake.

"Well, duh. Sabrina can survive anything." A proud voice said.

Daphne.

"Liebling, thank you so much for saving Sabrina."

Granny Relda.

"No problem, old lady. I'm, unfortunately, a hero, after all."

Puck.

"That pimple is quite big."

Mr. Canis.

"Wait, what?!" Sabrina sat up, feeling her face. "I'm just joking, child. I knew you were awake and scientific results-"

"Blah blah blah." Puck said behind Mr. Canis's back, rolling his eyes. He grinned at Sabrina, who was happy to know that Puck didn't seem angry at her anymore. "What happened?" Sabrina asked. She was sitting on a table- which was horribly uncomfortable. Sabrina checked to see if the ground was secure before hopping down. She winced, waiting for the tiles to fall away but they didn't.

They were still in the same room- some chairs were knocked over, her past life was still on pause. The only difference was that the floor was thankfully intact.

"We don't know." Uncle Jake said. "The floor just gave away, and the weird thing was, there was see through glass under neath, like someone was pranking us- all except yours. Puck had to save you."

Sabrina blushed. "But why did mine give away? Why didn't everyone else's?" Sabrina was growing fusturated now. Why couldn't she be normal, why did it always have to be her that was different and picked on?

"We don't know, Liebling." Granny Relda sighed. "But at least your safe."

Past

Grace was standing in the doorway, the light from the bathroom casting an eery glow on her

hawk like features.

"What do you want Grace?" Sabrina asked, she had been caught red handed but she had Daphne's stuff- maybe if she made a break for it...

"Give me my necklace back." Grace said, holding out her hand. "Uh, what're you talking about?!" Sabrina asked, the stone weighing heavy in her pocket. She knew she could just give it to her, but there was something that made Sabrina want to keep it.

"Give it to me." Grace said impatiently. She dove at Sabrina, who tried to dodge, but Grace latched her hand into Sabrina's hair. The necklace fell out, skidding across the floor. Sabrina reached for it but Grace grabbed it first. Sabrina swore that her eyes glowed for a second. Grace got up, and glared at Sabrina. "I know your leaving. But I can't let you leave."

"Why? Is it cause of the necklace?" Sabrina asked, her eyes darting towards the doorway. "Why don't you just let me go? You hate me, if I'm gone, you're free."

"It's 'cause there's something special about you, Sabrina Grimm. And I can't let that special go to waste."

"Your crazy." Sabrina snapped, and she shoved Grace aside and ran towards the doorway. She felt someone jump onto her back, and crashed into the lamp. "YOUR NOT LEAVING!" Britney's voice echoed around the room.

Sabrina got up again, a tight grip on Daphne's backpack. "YOU'RE CRAZY!" Sabrina screamed, ducking when Britney jumped at her again. Britney crashed into Grace and Sabrina took the opportunity to run past them. The door to Mr. And Mrs. Donovans room opened, and they stood there gaping as Sabrina ran past them. "GO, Daphne!" Sabrina said.

Daphne ran out the apartment door, and Sabrina followed. They took the stairs down but stopped at the third floor, in case the Donovans were following them. Once they heard the Donovans go past them, they retreated downstairs and out the building.

Sabrina and Daphne continued to run, not bothering to look past.

Authors Note:

Well, of course this is a late update. XD

Why didn't I update sooner? It's because, hmmm... I

Went to YOUTUBE FANFEST IN TORONTO! And I was in the front row! I saw so many great youtubers... I was in the front row! It was one of the best nights of my life, people XD

And then on Sunday I went on a BBQ for the first time in 2015 :), and Tuesday I watched unfriended in the theatres and bleh... I had another BBQ on Thursday and tomorrow I'm going to Toronto Island. XD

Since my chapter was messed up last time (sorry 'bout that) I'm gonna ask again, even though I've gotten some interesting answers;

Who are your fav youtubers?

Answer:

Kurt Hugo Schneider

Abooktupia (hee hee, I saw a reviewer post this 2)

Cameron Dallas

JackandJack

Nash Grier

Connor Franta

iisuperwomanii (I SAW HER!)

Jenna Marbles

Brent Rivera

XD

I love you guys, you're amazing people :)

Review, follow and Fav! Am I supposed to say that...?

;)


	20. Living on their own

Disclaimer: I do not own the sisters Grimm

This time, Sabrina and Daphne didn't even think of going to the orphanage. They were sick of that place, and wanted to try living on their own. The New York days and nights were not warming up, they were actually going down. October had passed, and November had set in.

In the very first night of Sabrina and Daphne trying to survive in the cold nights of New York, they discovered a little shed, behind an old rental building in which hardly anyone lived in. The shed was never used, and they also found a heater inside, which they were extremely excited about. The door locked easily, and the windows were cbolted shut, which uneased Sabrina, because they were trapped if anyone ever found them.

They had to steal from stalls outside of stores, and usually they would only get an apple for breakfast, and dinner. For water, they would steal from people's bags or shoppers when no one was looking. It was an awful life, and Sabrina went to sleep each day with guilt settling in her stomach, but at least Daphne was fed.

Overall, the shed was a good temporary home. Sabrina didn't know what she would do in the future, in the upcoming months. They couldn't live like this till Sabrina came of age- they couldn't live like that for 5 years.

It worried Sabrina, and soon, the dark lines under her eyes became ever darker. Daphne noticed, of course, even though Sabrina was hiding it very well. Daphne said nothing.

One week after living in the shed, Sabrina took Daphne with her to try and scavenge some dinner. They were careful of course, a couple of missing person posters with their faces were stapled around city- and I mean only a couple.

Sabrina crept towards a stall, with Daphne behind her, when someone grabbed her arm. "Let go of me!" Sabrina yelled, turning.

Of course, it had to be Ms. Smirt.

Daphne was frozen, her eyes wide, watching them. Ms. Smirt grabbed their arms, and dragged them back to her car. She was silent, but only because she was observing the sisters.

Daphne and Sabrina seemed quite healthy for kids who had been living alone for a week, in the big city of New York.

"How did you find us?" Sabrina asked through gritted teeth. Ms. Smirt smirked.

"The building manager of the building that you two have been sneaking behind, reported seeing you." She grinned.

"Why are you so happy?" Sabrina grumbled, as Ms. Smirt pushed her and Daphne into the car. "Nothing." Ms. Smirt said. Sabrina felt a deep suspicion in the bottom of her tummy at Ms. Smirt's antics, but there was nothing she could do.

Present

Sabrina was still a bit shaken up from the incident. And she was a bit embarrassed. Puck had to save her. And she had literally fainted.

She watched her past with a straight face because she could tell everyone was still looking at her. It made her uncomfortable, and she shifted a bit on her chair.

"What?" She snapped, once she couldn't hold it any longer. "What do you guys want?" She stood up.

"We're just worried, liebling." Granny said kindly. "Well, you shouldn't be. I'm fine." Sabrina said.

She knew she was lying to herself. But lying to yourself is easier than finding the truth.

Past.

Ms. Smirt had been observing the girls before and after they left. What she noticed was that they were always there for each other. It would hurt them to be apart- they kept each other happy.

Ms. Smirt being the person she was, planned to use it against them.

When they entered the orphanage, Ms. Smirk had someone take Sabrina away to another room. She arranged that the girls would have different lunch times, basically different everythings.

There was no way the girls would see each other, or have any other contact of each other.

"You can't do this!" Sabrina yelled, when someone was leading her away. "Yes, I can, girls. You ran away from your foster home- and you were missing for a week. You worried us a lot." Ms. Smirt said, sarcastically.

Daphne was upset, of course, but she had made a promise to herself last week that she wouldn't cry over anything. Her bottom lip trembled but she stayed strong.

For three weeks, the girls didn't see each other. They didn't even see how the other was doing, if the other was okay or not. Ms. Smirt had made sure they were completely apart- they couldn't even see each other in the hallways.

For three weeks, Sabrina was worried of what had become of Daphne. She was scared that Daphne was being bullied, that she has somehow opened that gash that she had gotten last Christmas, or that May was taking advantage of Daphne being alone and was bullying her.

But Sabrina had surprisingly made a friend. Not a bestie, not a BFF, and not a BFFF but a friend.

Since Sabrina was placed with a different group, she didn't know them very well. But they all turned out to be quite nice. Sometimes, they would even get Sabrina to laugh. Or smile. And at night, after lights out, they would tell each other scary stories- sometimes even stories of their pasts. Sabrina was the only who didn't share, but she listened.

A girl named Angela had lost her parents in a car crash. And it haunted her- since she was there. They had been driving in the car, and they hit a drunk driver- but since Angela was in the back, she survived. Her parents died protecting her.

Another girl named Luce had lost her dad before she was even born. A few months ago, her mother had dropped her off here, telling Luce that she needed to go find herself. She promised she would send letters or make phone calls, but Luce hadn't heard from her since.

But one girl- the one who Sabrina had made friends with- Tiana- Sabrina felt she had it worst of all.

Her parents had abused her for years- after they lost her brother, Max. They blamed Tiana, and soon, Tiana actually believed them. She felt she deserved the blows. But her neighbour had heard the shouts and had called Social Services. They soon discovered the marks on Tiana's body, and Tiana was taken away, here. She had been adopted by a foster family for a while, but they thought she was too quiet- and scarred for a 12 year old.

For some seconds, Sabrina didn't even remember Daphne. Then she would, and she would feel so ashamed of forgetting her, that she would go straight to sleep, not letting herself have any fun.

Present.

Sabrina suddenly realized how embarrassing this all was. She didn't want anyone seeing how ashamed she had felt, and all the friends she had made no matter how close they were. They had no right to know unless she told them!

There was nothing Sabrina could do, and she hated it.

Past.

Tiana was really nice to Sabrina. She made Sabrina laugh, and she knew how Sabrina felt. About betrayal. Sabrina told her about Daphne, and Tiana even offered to sneak to the room Daphne was staying in with the other girls, after lights out.

Sabrina didn't want her to get in trouble, so she refused.

Ms. Smirt came to check up on- everyday. And she would grin at Sabrina as if she didn't separate Sabrina from her only family- from the only person who had been there for her, through thick and thin.

The days passed by, quickly. Christmas was just around the corner, and Sabrina was getting worried.

Then one day, when Sabrina was getting ready to go to sleep, she heard a hiss coming from the wall. She sat up, looking around. And then she heard;

"Sabrina!" Sabrina put her ear against the wall. Nothing.

Then she noticed the vent beside her bed, and leaned closer to get a better look.

The vent lid burst open and hit Sabrina in the nose. Daphne came tumbling out, with another girl behind her.

"Sabrina!" Daphne cried, and she pounced on Sabrina, hugging her tightly.

"Daphne?! Shh." Sabrina said, looking around. She hugged Daphne back. "How did you get in the vents? How did you think of this?! You could get in so much trouble."

"Angela helped me. She's new to the orphanage." Daphne turned to the small girl who had also tumbled out with her.

Angela had dirty blond hair, brown eyes and a cute little button nose. She looked completely innocent, and naive, Sabrina couldn't believe that she had thought of a smart idea like this.

"Hi Angela." Sabrina said shortly. Than she turned to Daphne. "Did anything happen? Are you hurt?"

"No, Sabrina." Daphne sighed. "Are you?"

"Of course not."

That's when they heard someone's heels in the wall. "Ms. Smirt!" Sabrina gasped. Angela crawled into the vent, and Sabrina quickly shoved Daphne forward, towards it. "Bye Sabrina!" Daphne whispered. Crawling into the duct.

As Sabrina fit the vent lid back into place, she heard a soft, "I love you," before it was all quiet again.

The doorknob turned, and Sabrina dove into her bed, and yanked on the blankets over her. She closed her eyes and heard the door open, before the sound of heels clicked clacked over to her bed.

It was quiet for a few minutes, and Sabrina shut her eyes tightly. Then the heels clicked clacked away, and the door was closed. When she heard Ms. Smirt's footsteps fade into silence, Sabrina sat up and gulped in mouthfuls of air.

Even though Ms. Skirt had almost caught them, Sabrina fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Authors note: I'm horrible, I know.

IM SO SORRY EVERYONE.

Uh, I've been really busy.

But school's out now, so I'll be updating frequently!

Actually, I've made a fan account on Instagram for Sarah Hyland, (An amazing actress) And I've been busy with that... It's called hylanders_forever if any of you want to follow :-)

QOTP: How much, on a rate from 1-10 do you hate me?

AOTP: 10 for not updating for about Two months

Also, my sister broke her arm- and she's only 5- so I was taking care of her.

I love you guys- seriously, you were all so patient and supportive while I was gone. I have the best readers ever.

Oh, and I've been watching Supernatural (the t.v. Show a lot, it's amazing)

Bye :)


	21. Transferring?

Past;

Sabrina and Ms. Smirt couldn't seem to handle being in the same room together. They would snap insults at each other, and it would always end with Ms. Smirt giving Sabrina an unfair punishment. Sabrina soon got used to scrubbing floors, and dusting shelves.

May seemed to enjoy watching Sabrina struggle, and would never hesitate to make cleaning harder for Sabrina. Sabrina would grit her teeth and deal with it, trying to keep her anger in.

And the ache of Sabrina's parents never seemed to leave. Had they been kidnapped? Or did they leave? What if they were counting on Sabrina to save them? Worry swarmed Sabrina's mind and heart, everyday. She missed her parents, her friends and her home. But she had to be strong for Daphne. Daphne believed in her.

Sabrina started to map out a plan in her mind. She didn't want to stay in the orphanage, and she knew growing up there would be an awful childhood for Daphne. But living on the streets, and continuously running away from social services would be awful for her too. She couldn't think of anything and it frustrated her. If they DID run away, where would they go? They had no money, and they didn't have any relatives either.

Sabrina bumped into Daphne on her way to clean the girls bathroom floors, after a recent fight with Ms. Smirt.

"Hey Daph," Sabrina said, fluffling up Daphne's hair. Daphne looked quite serious when she spoke in a low voice, "Sabrina, I need to talk to you."

Sabrina furrowed her eyebrows and said, "Sure, what's wrong? Has May been bothering you?"

Daphne shook her head quickly, her shoulder-length hair flapping against her small face. "I overheard Ms. Smirt talking on the phone. She thinks that you cause too much trouble… and that you should be taken to another orphanage! Sabrina, this is frobly!"

Sabrina was too distracted by being transported to another orphanage to ask what frobly meant. Daphne's eyes filled with tears, and her mouth trembled. "Sabrina, you're not leaving me, _right?!_" Daphne blurted out. Sabrina shook her head, but her stomach churned with worry.

"Of course not, don't be silly." Sabrina scoffed, hugging Daphne.

**Present;**

"**You're such a liar," Puck sneered, from behind Sabrina. Sabrina rolled her eyes and chose to ignore him. Watching her past made Sabrina's stomach churn, and made her feel uneasy. This whole room was made of magic, and magic put her on edge. It **_**always **_ **came with a price. **

**Sabrina glanced at Puck, who seemed to be sleeping. Sabrina shook her head at how fast he had fallen asleep. But then again, he was **_**Puck. **_**Sabrina gazed at him, remembering when they were both 12. He had grown up since then but his personality hadn't changed. He still played pranks on her, and turned up his nose at being clean. **

**Puck lazily opened one eye, and Sabrina quickly turned around. **'_**So much for being the Queen of Sneaks,' **_**she thought. "You're a creepo." Puck said accusingly. "You watch people while they're sleeping."**

**Sabrina's cheeks turned red as she turned around and snapped, "No, I do **_**not.**_"

"**Sure you don't." Puck said sarcastically. **

"**You two are so cute!" Daphne squealed. She bit her palm quite hard, and then grinned at Sabrina. Sabrina glared at her, but Sabrina's cheeks were still bright red. Daphne giggled, and turned back to the screen, her smile instantly dropping. Sabrina frowned, wondering how much pain watching the past was causing Daphne. **

**It was definitely causing Sabrina a lot of pain.**

Present;

Sabrina didn't know what to do. She had to protect Daphne- she was all that Daphne had left. But there was one thing Sabrina was sure of- Ms. Smirt was stubborn. Sabrina knew she would do whatever it takes to get Sabrina and Daphne separated.

As she was sweeping the hall, next to Ms. Smirt's office, (after another fight- which ended with Sabrina storming out of the room) she realized that there was a way she could find out if she was really being transferred. Ms. Smirt's office door was locked but Sabrina knew how to pick it. She could sneak in and take a quick glance at her file. Ms. Smirt might've inserted the transferring information already. If she didn't then… Sabrina just hoped that she wouldn't get caught.

'_This is for Daphne,'_' she thought determinedly, before pretending to sweep the hall. She continued till she reached Ms. Smirt's door, and a smirk crept onto her lips as she took a bobby pin from her hair, and slid it into the lock. A few seconds later, the door swung open and Sabrina hesitantly stepped inside. Knowing that Ms. Smirt could appear at any moment, she relocked the door.

Sabrina swiftly darted to the file cabinet, and started looking through the letters. It took a while to find her folder due to the fact that many Sabrina's had lived at the orphanage. Finally, she pulled out a file labelled _Sabrina Grimm_, and scanned through it's notes.

There was Ms. Smirt's usual comments about her behaviour, which Sabrina ignored. There were many, many pages to look through in her file. Reports of her running away from foster homes, and what Sabrina 'claimed' to have happened to her. It made Sabrina's blood boil, and she clenched

her fists, causing crumples on the neat, and m

organized sheets of papers.

A clip from a newspaper slipped out of the folder and fluttered to the floor. Sabrina eyed it, before setting the folder on Ms. Smirt's desk and bending down to pick it up. Her heart dropped into her stomach as she glanced at the familiar bold, headline.

'_**Disaperance of husband and wife- what did they leave behind?'**_

"Their children," Sabrina whispered. "They left behind their children."

She shoved the news article into her front pocket, and continued to flip through the folder. Halfway through, she could hear the distant click clack of Ms. Smirt's heels, and Sabrina fumbled to put the folder back in it's place. She heard the familiar clatter of keys, and she shoved the file down her shirt in a split second decision. She darted under Ms. Smirt's desk and hoped that Ms. Smirt was only staying for a few minutes. The door opened, and she heard Ms. Smirt say, "Mr… Uh, Charles, is it? You can sit here."

Sabrina heard a squeak as one of the mouldy, green chairs that had been in front of Ms. Smirt's desk since Sabrina arrived. She heard a loud groan as Ms. Smirt settled into her chair.

Sabrina stifled a laugh, slapping her palm against her mouth. She winced when the sound echoed around the quiet room. She heard Ms. Smirt pull her chair back a bit, before saying, "Did you hear that, Mr. Charles?" Sabrina heard a low grunt, and then a low voice speak; "No, Ms. Smirt, I didn't hear anything."

"Well, Mr. Charles, you may want to get your ears checked if you want to adopt Sabrina and Daphne."

A low gasp escaped Sabrina's mouth, before she slapped her hand against her mouth again. Ms. Smirt seemed to not have noticed it. Mr. Charles replied, in an irritated voice; "I can manage fine for myself, Ms. Smirt. I don't need your advice though I know you mean well."

Ms. Smirt sniffed and Sabrina imagined Mr. Smirt's signature scowl on her face. "Very well. I will call for Sabrina and Daphne to pack their bags and head here straight away. But I must warn you, Mr. Charles, that the Grimm sisters are quite a nuisance. Trouble follows those two wherever they go."

"That's fine, Ms. Smirt. I'm perfectly capable of handling them."

Sabrina's heart gripped with fear when she realized that Daphne and her were being taken away, _again._ They didn't know anything about Mr. Charles. For all they knew, he could be another crazy head. Sabrina glanced at him from under Ms. Smirt's desk, surprised at what she saw. He was a chubby, little man, with kind eyes and a flat nose. A bit of Sabrina's fear trickled away.

"I'll call the girls in right now." Ms. Smirt said after a long stretch of silence. "Let me find their files first."

A fresh set of fear gripped Sabrina's heart. Her file was currently uncomfortably tucked in Sabrina's shirt, and once Ms. Smirt realized it wasn't there, she would know that Sabrina stole. Sabrina saw Ms. Smirt stand up, her bony ankles visibly standing out against the bright red heels she was wearing. She clattered to the file cabinet and in a split second decision (she seemed to be making a lot of those lately) Sabrina crawled out and shoved Ms. Smirt's desk over before darting out of the room.

She was able to catch a glimpse of Mr. Charles shocked face, and she smiled at how surprised he had looked. She ran as fast she could to her room- and began shoving her clothes into her suitcase. Some of the orphanage girls gave her strange looks, but most just ignored her. No one ever knew what was up with the Grimm sisters and their strange behavior.

When her suitcase was all packed up, Sabrina flopped onto her bed and took out the file. She flipped through it, ignoring the articles with different headlines but the same stories. There were notes from other orphanage caretakers too. They all had good things to say about Sabrina, yet Ms. Smirt always found faults in her.

She continued to flip through, and a quick relief spread through her when she found that there actually were no transferring papers. She settled on thinking that Ms. Smirt must've been bluffing. Nevertheless, she had to be careful. Ms. Smirt may actually act upon her bluffs if Sabrina pushed her over her limit.

Sabrina fell asleep with the article she had stuffed into her pocket, taped above her bed.

**A/N**

**IM BACK**

**I'm actually so sorry for this very, very late update. I've been so busy, and life's tiring. **

**I missed writing so much- the only reason I continued to write this fanfic is because i got an email, a few days ago, telling me to update. It surprised me to see that people still read "I never knew." **

**I'll be updating again in a few days- maybe a week? I have a project due tomorrow, but i decided to work on this instead. Oops.**


End file.
